Don't love me i'm scared
by elirio
Summary: cuarto summary: No cualquiera es inmune ala locura, mas cuando esta es la base de tu cordura, el pasado puede encerrar tantas osas aterradoras pero el futuro con un poco de ayuda, puede mejorar. MadaIta SasuNaru KakaNaru SaiNaru, YahiNaga
1. Chapter 1

Apariencias

Mientras que unas ojeras marcadas surcaban la pare baja de sus ojos cansados, agobiados de estar día tras día, leyendo documentos y papeles de sugerencias, que cada vez eran mas descabellados y sin ningún sentido, por supuesto que aquello era parte de una estúpida broma colectiva, mas aun así, era su deber leerlos hasta el final y poner un sello que luego debía llevar a la dirección, donde solo no le darían importancia por ser "un juego inocente de la juventud" sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente ya expertos después de pasar hora tras hora redactando y organizando anuncios, discursos fechas entre otras tareas.

Todo había sido parte de un juego, un simple juego que había sido llevado demasiado lejos, elegir al presidente de la clase, una elección aburrida, donde como siempre se proponían aquellos que se autodenominaban como los reyes de su salón, obteniendo altos votos, pero que terminaban en desastres ya que, obviamente, no sabían en que rayos se metían, pero aun decidían en forma de burla ingresar a la elección, nuevo año, nuevo semestre, nuevas elecciones, mismas personas, mismo lugar mediocre, como se esperaba de un instituto de alta clase, mucho dinero poco intelecto lo que lo rodeaba a el, un estudiante no, no becado, no el mismo cliché, estudiante normal, de no tantos recursos como la mayoría del alumnado pero si decente, luego de varios sacrificios y trabajos, había conseguido ayuda de su familia y apoyo de la propia institución, todo perfecto, solo, una clase normal, empollones y bullying conviviendo bajo un mismo techo, pero a veces las bromas de siempre, quieren adquirir un nuevo recurso.

El elegido para ese semestre para ser el nuevo presidente estudiantil, había sido un poco diferente, ultimo año, las bromas ya no eran juveniles, eran un poco mas rudas, mas elaboradas, un poco mas "maduras" ya que lo que seguía era una graduación, El presidente, a diferencia de los anteriores, tenia unas magnifica calificaciones, el porque no había sido tomado por un simple empollón mas, era su actitud tiránica, engreída hacia los demás de su "categoría" atrayendo a quienes ahora eran sus compañeros, además de su apariencia rebelde, y poder en aquel instituto. Alto, cabellos naturalmente anaranjados, mirada de color Lila, Síndrome de Alejandría posiblemente, con una cantidad de perforaciones en sus labios orejas y puente de la nariz, vistiendo ropas oscuras, aunque de por si, el uniforme era así, agregándole una simple chaqueta negra un poco alargada.

Por ocio, y simple hastió de las mismas cosas, quiso probar que se sentiría ser el presidente en lugar de ver a alguien mas hacerlo para su deleite, dándose cuenta, que, como espero, no era demasiado entretenido, el era un joven "relativamente correcto" en las instalaciones, y completamente correcto en su hogar, por lo que no le apetecía demasiado serlo aun mas, los deberes eran demasiados, podía cumplirlos el caso era que no quería hacerlo y punto, por lo que aquella extraña mirada se poso en unos ojos oscuros, que le devolvieron una fría, sonrió, mientras se levantaba en el exacto momento en el que el timbre había sonado, siendo observado por su grupo al cual con una sola seña de manos estos volvieron como canes entrenados a sus posiciones.

 _ **Ya se de que va esto, -**_ dijo en alto el de menor estatura en aquellos momentos, tomando su mochila recogiendo sus cabellos negros en una cebolla por el calor, paz, era solo el propio vapor de su cuerpo por el nerviosismo a pesar de aquel rostro de permanente desinterés- _ **así que, lo que vayas a hacer apresúrate.**_

 _ **Que cruel, acusándome de tal forma, sin siquiera conocerme-**_ contesto hipócrita mientras cortaba el mismo el camino del menor, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que tomar asiento, lo vio suspirar, enarcando una ceja, mostrando una sonrisa de lado, una de sus manos, tomo su hombro, limpiándole un poco al ver una macha de polvo- _**estamos en ultimo grado**_ ¿Qué _ **es exactamente lo que crees que haría?**_ ¿ _ **robarte tu dinero?**_ ¿ _ **Obligarte a hacer mis deberes?**_

 _ **Pain, lo que pasé por tu mente, no es de mi interés, solo di que quieres-**_ replico al ver que comenzaba con rodeos, aun cuando tenia cosas pendientes que hacer en su hogar.

 _ **Eres bastante hostil a pesar de tu apariencia de muñeca-**_ vio con burla aquella expresión hacerse mas agria- _**y muy aventurado a pesar de lo que podría hacerte, por ello nunca te e echo nada**_ ¿ _ **por que crees que empezaría a esta altura?**_

 _ **Tu banda de mediocres ya a empezado esto desde que llegue-**_ se escucho un ruido en el fondo, sillas moverse y amenazas en las cuales se detuvieron con la risa resonante del mayor-

 _ **Lo que hagan ellos, no me incumbe, me eligieron su líder, mas no soy su dictador, pero, tienes razón, e venido por algo-**_ se posiciono detrás del menor, colocando sus manos ahora en ambos hombros, comenzando a moverlas lentamente, en un masaje "relajante"- _**sabes hablar, pero tu espalda esta recta y tus hombros no se mueven**_ ¿ _ **tienes tanto miedo a que te lastime? No soy un animal.**_

 _ **Y yo tampoco lo soy, pero tengo sentido común que me grita que salga de aquí o te golpee.**_

¿ _ **Y te atreverías a tocarme la cara pequeña?**_

 _ **Si no me dejas otra opción-**_

 _ **Ah...~ Itachi, como mencioné antes, no voy a tocarte un pelo, pero, no me hago responsable de lo que ellos puedan hacer-**_ observo divertido aquella mirada que con solo una vista decía, "¿y entonces? - _**ni a ti ni a tu aventurado hermano menor y su relación gay con el colegio enemigo.**_

… _**c- c- como tu...-**_ se había visto severamente perturbado, había cuidado cada paso, cada momento, teniendo coartadas, pero ni siquiera pudo disimular, cuando había una fotografía clara y nítida de un beso entre un rubio y su sangre en aquella alargada pantalla táctil-

 _ **Eres un gran hermano mayor... apoyando, alentando y protegiendo a tu hermano aun siendo homosexual.**_

 _ **A Sasuke nunca le a importado la opinión de los demás sobre e-**_

¿ _ **En que instante dije que seria a el alumnado al que se lo diría? -**_ Apoyo su pecho sobre la espalda del menor, tomándole del mentón mientras levantaba su cabeza hacia su dirección- _**Repito, eres un gran hermano mayor... tolerante y comprensivo, a pesar de venir de unos protestantes contra los derechos Homosexuales de una iglesia católica-**_ afila la mirada ya sería quitando aquella sonrisa que debía pasar por amistosa- _**ahora itachi**_ ¿ _ **tengo tu "valiosa" atención?**_

Fue así como termino, como el "presidente" de la clase, cumpliendo los deberes del verdadero tras aquella amenaza, era obvio que el Itachi un joven tan orgulloso no iba a aceptar aquel cargo teniendo una vida cotidiana tan atareada, teniendo que ayudar a su padre para también contribuir con su educación, la de el y la del menor, aunque este le insistía con dejarle y poder ir al mismo instituto que su amado, pero eso seria ponerse en demasiada evidencia, por ello es que el no le dejaba. Ocultándole aquello al menor, sobre las amenazas del pelinaranja, le dejo vivir una vida escolar tranquila, ya el se graduaría al igual que su extorsionista y este estaría seguro, solo debía ser aquello que estaba tan acostumbrado, trabajar.

¿ _ **Terminaste? -**_ pregunto el mayor de cabellos colorados, mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa, colocándose una gabardina, dejando que la peliazul saliera de la habitación primero, tomando aquel brassier que esta había dejado para darse luego, acomodo su camisa ocultando los puntos rojos que esta había dejado en su cuello. - _**recuerda q-**_

 _ **"debes entregar el reporte a la oficina del profesor antes de las 5"-**_ le vio con aquellos ojos negros llenos de frialdad, ahí estaba nuevamente transcribiendo, con aquellos ojos cansados y ojerosos un documento- _**ya lo se, me sorprende que tú lo sepas. -**_ estaba irritado, cansado, sus oídos zumbaban por los audífonos sonando a todo volumen para evitar oír los Gemidos de Konan- ¿ _ **por que lo haces?**_

¿ _ **Tener relaciones con mi novia? -**_ pregunto como si aquello fuera normal y es que lo era, pero no bajo el contexto en el cual lo había echo.

 _ **No seria raro si tu-**_

 _ **Ya hablamos sobre eso-**_ su voz seria volvió a surgir, generalmente era "amigable" solo se comportaba casual y de acuerdo a la situación hasta que tocaban una fibra de el que no debía ni ser mirada, era bastante difícil hacerlo enseriar, pero este había por accidente encontrada la mas sensible que tenia.

 _ **Aunque la penetres no vas a sentir a Nagato, y me sorprende que ella se prest-**_ las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, solo toco su labio caliente y ardido, la bofetada había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltearle no solo el rostro si no parte del torso, sus dientes blancos pasaron a escarlatas, mientras que su aliento comenzaba oler a cobre tras tragar cada vez mas aquel liquido de sabor metálico.

 _ **Itachi, soy una persona paciente, y no reacciono de forma irracional, me considero bastante racional, pero, si vuelves a nombrar ese tema, te hare miserable, de una forma tan indigestamente desagradable, que incluso yo vomitare, y ¿no quiero vomitar entiendes? Así que...~ Cállate.**_

Tras aquellas apalabras solo le dedico una mirada que justificaba aquel hostil y violento argumento antes de cerrar la puerta con un poco de fuerza pero no la suficiente para ser demasiado ruidoso, se quedo en el mismo lugar aquel golpe le había dolido, el usaba anillos, le había roto todo el labio, escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente más no observo sabia quien era, sol escondió parte de su rostro, inútilmente ya que fue tomado en unas manos tan blancas como las suyas, solo le miro, se sentía humillado y aquello para un Uchiha como el, era algo que tenia que meditar unos minutos considerando su orgullo tan amplio.

 _ **No habría cambiado nada, así que deja de pensarlo-**_ susurro apartando el rostro mientras t seguía transcribiendo, hasta el punto de que una de las tecas se había pegado a sus dedos por el tecleo tan fuerte, sintiendo unas igual de fuertes manos en su hombro dándole vuelta a la silla dejando escapar un gemido de dolor al sentir aquel algodón con alcohol directo en la herida- ¡ _ **Madara! ¿¡Que demonios?!-**_ estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para no poder disimular su tono de voz.

Ante el, un joven de cabellos largos pero alborotados, echados hacia atrás estaban húmedos, al igual que la ropa, seguramente acababa de venir de el club de natación, ojeras un poco mas marcadas de nacimiento, y ojos negros como lo suyos, su camisa abierta, dejando ver aquel pecho blanco, sus manos como siempre frías, y aquellos ojos negros posados sobre los suyos viéndole de forma acusatoria, se podía ver sobresaliendo por su cuello una mordida, a lo que este solo aparto su brazo, sabia que había un olor raro apartando el aroma que había dejado Pain y su mujer

 _ **Tks, Madara el cloro de la piscina solo hace que los aromas se mesclen si no lavas la ropa-**_ afilo la mirada observándolo fijamente- _**apestas a sexo, vete a casa antes de que te ve un profesor.**_

 _ **Sabes que no me iré-**_ dijo tranquilo tomando el algodón tomándolo del cuello ya que este se estaba resistiendo desinfectando la herida- _**¿Qué le dijiste ahora, le misionaste lo de nagato? ¿eres tonto?**_

 _ **Se engaña a si mismo, acostándose con la exnovia de nagato, no hará que el vuelva, tiene una idea extraña sobre que, "ahí estuvo el así que puede sentirme" es asqueroso oírlo decir el nombre de Nagato mientras veo a konan apoyarlo.**_

 _ **No es de tu incumbencia, con razón de abofeteo, aun cuando quieras ayudarlo- s**_ aco de su mochila una venta grande dejándolo sobre la mesa, viendo al menor comer fijamente apartando la mirada cuando este volteaba a mirarlo, enarcando una ceja, espero hasta que este terminara tomando su mochila llevándola en su hombro aun cuando este le había dicho que no lo hiciera. - _**me quedare esta noche.**_

 _ **¿Volviste a pelear con tus padres? -**_ dijo un poco mas molesto mientras este abría con la llave la puerta de la casa - ¿ _ **cuantas veces te he dicho que no le contestes a tu madr- ¿Qué demonios huele a quemado? ¡sasuke! Si vas a cocinar no juegues video juegos, papa, tu ropa en la tintorería llamaron aun no la recoges, mama hay sobres en la mesa, debes ir a pagar el gas-**_ decía rápidamente mientras arreglaba lo que estuviera desordenado frente a el.

 _ **Itachi, no sabía que eras mama también con tu familia.**_

 _ **Madara cállate.**_

 _ **¡Itachi!-**_ llamo desde la sala un pelinegro junto a un joven rubio el cual soltó su mano inmediatamente avergonzado- _**Naruto va a quedarse esta noche, ¿nos prestas tus películas de miedo?-**_ una mirada reprobatoria por parte del mayor el cual solo acaricio el puente de su nariz, dejando un golpe con dos de sus dedos en la frente del adolescente- _**están en el segundo cajón donde siempre**_ \- el no estaba hablando de películas exactamente- _**Sasuke, sin ruidos, esta vez no hay como disimular-**_ vio como el joven asentía, subiendo rápidamente con el mayor siguiéndole los talones.

 _ **¿Así que dejas que tu hermano se acueste con un chico? -**_

 _ **Cállate Madara las paredes escuchan todo en esta casa. -**_

 _ **Soy tu amigo deberías tener un poco as de confianza en mi-**_

 _ **De hecho no.… no se ni porque nos reunimos e incluso duermes en mi casa-**_ dijo molesto, lo quisiera o no, con el mayor era con el único que podía desahogarse, era de su mismo año, el ultimo, pero mayor que el por edad, no había pasado de grado por 2 años y no había conseguido graduarse a pesar de que... era muy inteligente a su parecer, por ellos e veía tan adulto- ¿Por qué _ **eres tan amable?**_

 _ **¿A estas alturas del asunto lo preguntas? Por dios Itachi-**_ una risilla había escapado de sus labios siendo lo ultimo que observo una almohada en su rostro, dejando que la noche pasara entre las quejas gritos silenciosos y plañidos entre sueños del menor, sobre todo el día, este nunca le diría a aquel azabache orgulloso que llegaban a salir lagrimillas de sus ojos mientras dormía, o jamás lo dejaría volver a su casa de nuevo.

 _ **¡Maldición Hadan déjame trabajar! -**_ gruño ya estresado, había sido la gota que resbalo el vaso, Pain en la siguiente habitación con konan, Zetsu riendo de cada gilipolles que decía Deidara el cual no paraba de pelear llegando a los golpes incluso con sasori, mientras Kakuzu apostaba dinero a que el no perdería la paciencia ya que estaban a acostumbrados a molestar al pelinegro y que este solo siguiera en silencio sus actividades.

 _ **Te dije que todo ser humano tiene un punto de quiebre, creo que este chico ya llego al suyo.**_

 _ **Dejadlo en paz de una vez, el golpea fuerte-**_ dijo el peli naranja con únicamente sus pantalones puestos, tomando el mentón del menor- _**no pierdas la cabeza Itachi, es eso lo que me atrae de ti-**_ un fuerte "oh" se escucho seguido de risillas que terminaron en seco cuando el menor había terminado de empujar de forma brusca al colorado, luego de gritarle, as antes de que aquel grupo pudiera hacer algo una mano se había interpuesto entre el pelinegro y aquel grupo.

 _ **El se disculpa~ pero admitan que han ido demasiado lejos ¿no lo creen? -**_ apareció aquel pelinegro de cabellos alborotados, y una sonrisa amenzante, en altura era incluso superior al de ojos violetas, el cual solo le miro, sonriendo tranquilizando a sus muchachos.

 _ **Ah~ Madara tiene razón... hemos estado abusando de Itachi, le debemos una disculpa-**_ sonrisa de lado llena de hipocresía- _**¿desde cuándo por cierto son ustedes tan amigos?**_

 _ **¡si! ¿Qué hace Madara todo el tiempo metido aquí? ¿es tu amante Itachi?-**_ una risillas se escucharon al fondo luego de que hidan había hablado- _**Seguramente su hermanito es maricon por su culpa.-**_ siguió de forma imprudente no esperándose el puñetazo que había asestado el Uchiha contra su rostro, cayendo ambos al suelo mientras una de sus manos sostenía su cuello con fuerza, y el puño se preparaba para volver a golpearle- _**¡maldito mocoso!-**_ grito el de cabellos lila opaco, tomando los cabellos largos del joven tirándolos con fuerza hasta que aquella misma mano que había interferido antes apretó su muñeca con tanta fuerza que se escucharon los huesos crujir seguido de un quejido, tomando al pelinegro del brazo con brusquedad, saliendo de forma apresurada de la habitación, corriendo hasta una sala vacía cerrándola con seguro arrojando al azabache contra la pizarra-

 _ **¿¡qué te pasa Madara?!-**_ el golpe había sido brusco, por lo que se acariciaba la parte posterior de la cabeza-

 _ **¡podría preguntarte lo mismo! ¿¡que fue eso!? ¿desde cuando te comportas como un animal Itachi?**_

 _ **! ¡Estoy harto! 3 meses maldición ¿¡qué crees que soy!? No me gusta ser un Mártir ¡estoy perdiendo la cabeza joder! no sirve...hablar ya no sirve, contener la gilipolles de esos imbéciles no sirve, disimular frente a todos ya no sirve, la paciencia... se me acabo ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! Arg!... estoy... estoy...**_

 _ **Por fin~**_ susurro tomando al menor de aquellos cabellos negros aprovechando que estaba en el suelo por el golpe colocándolo boca abajo mientras apretaba su cuello con aquel collar que este traía siempre escuchando con satisfacción como comenzaba a toser-

 _ **¿q-q-que hace-es? -**_ intento preguntar mientras tiraba de su brazo para que lo soltara, lo estaba asfixiando.

 _ **Cuando ayer preguntaste porque era tu amigo... no sabes cuanto espere esa pregunta Itachi, espere por eso no sabes cuanto, de verdad ¿no creerás que alguien que te prepara el alimento todo el día, te acompaña a casa y te defiende se esa hornada de imbéciles no lo hace por un motivo oculto?**_

 _ **T-t-tu... m-m-mentiroso**_

 _ **Nadie es solo amable porque si, nadie es solo cariñoso sin sentir algo ya sea malo o bueno-**_ susurraba ya en su oreja mientras dejaba deslizar su gabardina, dejando que el menor la viera caer al suelo

 _ **N-no**_

 _ **Por supuesto que si-**_ afilo la mirada mientras abría desde el cuello la camisa del uniforme partiéndola en 2 desde la espalda escuchándose un grito en un bajo gutural por la gravedad de la voz de azabache- _**Itachi, soy mayor de edad, estoy persiguiéndote todo el tiempo, ¿no se te hizo un poco extraño? Podría considerarse que soy un pedófilo, de cierta forma, tengo 21 años y sigo en la escuela, y aun no haz cumplido los 18, aunque... claro, fue por ti de todas formas.**_

 _ **¡¿d-de que demonios estas hablando loco?!-**_ intento decir quedándose paralizado al sentir aquella mano comenzar a acariciar la parte posterior de su cuerpo, metiéndose por aquel pantalón dejando salir un jadeo al escuchar el sonido de la bragueta bajar y aquella fría mano acariciar su hombría, mordiéndose el labios con fuerza mientras este por seguridad lo hacia mirar a otro lado par ano ser mordido sus brazos presionados por sus piernas para que no se moviera y sus cabellos desde raíz siendo sostenidos contra el piso- ¡ _ **Madara!**_

 _ **Estuve años esperando que finalmente alcanzaras el último año, soportando los gritos de eso imbéciles a los que les debo la vida, los comentarios de los profesores aunque, la verdad es que, me pueden valer menos que la nada, solo te espere y, aquí estas Itachi, confiaste en un completo extraño y, estas a punto de conocer el tacto de un hombre-**_ susurro finalmente bajando de golpe los pantalones justo aquellos boxers rojos, quitándose con una mano la corbata con la cual tomo preso aquellas manos con fuerza, dándole la vuelta observando aquella mirada de odio- **n** _ **o me excites de esa forma.**_

 _ **Confié en ti, te llamé mi amigo. -**_ dijo con impotencia mientras sentía como le habían de cabello obligándolo arrodillarse mientras veía con asco como este se bajaba el cierre del pantalón- ¡ _ **ni siquiera lo pienses!**_

 _ **Muérdelo y no será Pain el que diga lo de tu hermanito Uchiha, ahora, cállate y abre grande-**_ se relame los labios con una larga sonrisa- _**amenos de que quieras que la sangre lubrique todo-**_

La suya se helo al escuchar aquello maldiciendo tantas veces como podía, dejando que mechones de cabellos cubrieran sus ojos viendo el miembro erecto del mayor, que solo por burla a puso en su mejilla, dejando caer una lagrima de rabia, caliente que cayo en la mano del mayor al haber puesto casualmente la misma en su mejilla, observando como llevaba su mano a su boca y lamia de forma lasciva

 _ **¿Quieres que termine en tu cara? No ¿verdad? Aun te tengo respeto así que abre... la boca, o ese lindo rostro tuyo apestara a semen, es preferible el aliento que con mentas se va ¿no crees?**_

 _ **¿¡por que, porque haces esto?! ¿¡que te hice!?-**_ veía con un poco de miedo aquello, eso, no iba a entrar completamente en su boca, mucho menos donde este planeaba meterlo- ¡ _ **si te gusto solo tenías que decirlo maldicen! ¡no hacer esto-!**_

 _ **Te equivocas, no me gustas Itachi-**_ murmuro bajamente mientras sonría al este observarlo confundido, chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, empujándolo de golpe contra su hombría, marcando el ritmo que quería, haciéndolo recibir por completo hasta la base- _**mueve la lengua o sabes que ocurrirá-**_ un rostro de satisfacción apareció al sentir como aquella lengua comenzaba a jugar con el glande, yendo mas profundo hasta su garganta, dejando salir gemidos placenteros bajos mas bien gruñidos mientras su mano se movía rápidamente en su cabeza.

 _ **¡hmmm! ¡Ngh! -**_

 _ **Ah~… ahh~ lo estás haciendo bien...~ te falta práctica, pero se puede arreglar, no te dejare ir... a ningún lado. No me gustas, me gusta tu hermano-**_ dijo simplemente- _**algún día... lo tendré, y poder enterrarme en él, las veces que lo desee, sin tener que utilizar a un sustituto-**_ rugió ante aquello sentía el clímax cerca, por lo que empujaba aún más rápido en aquella garganta viendo aquel rostro lloroso por las arcadas con una sonrisa- _**eh deseado... acostarme con tu hermano desde que lo vi en primaria... pero como entenderás... es raro ver a un "adulto" comiéndose a un niño como el... "no vas a tocar a mi hermano" dirás... y si, no lo hare, pero, solo hasta que el cumpla los 18... como entenderás, no pude esperar tanto tiempo y, pensé, que, su hermano mayor, también era bastante lindo... ah~ no seria enfermo... fallar a ti y a tu hermanito~ un trio... entre ambo se la metiéramos ¿no te agrada la idea? Puedo imaginarme lo y... Tks. Arg... -**_ gruño mientras en una sola estocada terminaba de venirse en su garganta no dejándolo alejar hasta que terminara de hacerlo, observándolo directo- _**trágalo todo.**_

 _ **Ante aquella amenaza solo se esforzó en beber terminado por toser cayendo lágrimas y gotas de esperma al suelo-**_

 _ **¿Qué te dije? -**_

 _ **Es... inevitable... como esperas que-**_

 _ **¿Qué-te-dije?**_

 _ **Per-**_

 _ **Recógelo.**_

 _ **Ngh...-**_ un grito quiso escapar, pero solo se imito a proteger a su hermano, u limpiar aquellas gotas de semen con su lengua golpeando con fuerza el suelo luego de hacerlo- _**¡hazlo de una vez si vas a hacerlo mierda!**_

 _ **Shh~ estas impaciente**_ \- sabía que este solo quería terminar con aquello, pero _**\- aun así, esto se repetirá Itachi, todas las veces que se me antojen-**_ murmuro bajamente- _**eres mío, no tienes idea de cuanto e querido quebrar ese orgullo tuyo, y la rabia que sentía cuando veía a Pain hacerlo**_ -

Coloco al menor contra el escritorio del profesor, faltaba poco para el timbre pero esa case no tocaba, había elegido aquella con la esperanzad e que pudieran hacer algo, si este finalmente perdía la paciencia y finalmente paso, este había quedado como un muñeco a su disposición, solo un par de amenazas y era suyo, lamio su cuello mientras abría sus glúteos dejando que su miembro húmedo por su propio esperma y saliva del menor, restregando su hombría en la entrada del menor, escuchando los quejidos y sonidos que de a poco se volvía placenteros- _ **oh ¿te gusta?**_

 _ **Ngh...a..ah... cállate, como no hacerlo si estas-**_ siente como este mueve más rápido su mano en su propia virilidad- _ **Tks... m-Madara**_

 _ **Abre mas las piernas**_ \- ordeno viendo como este fruncía el seño pero a regañadientes lo hacia, tomando sus cabellos metiendo de goles su habría, comenzando las embestidas, omitiendo totalmente los gritos desgarrados que escapaban del menor, tomando aquella sangre introduciendo sus dedos en aquel lugar moviéndolos lentamente en su interior para "aflojarle" solo escuchando gatos y más gritos, pero, sus caderas no podían detenerse ya, embestía con brusquedad aquel cuerpo delgado pero bien esculpido, pegando su cabeza contra el suelo viendo la lagrimas caer, lamiendo unas con la punta de su lengua y otras con sus dedos introduciéndolos de nueva cuenta en su interior, acompañando a su movimiento pero en ritmos diferentes

 _ **¡d-detente! ¡por favor! ¡te lo suplí-c-co! D-d-du-ele... m-mucho-**_ gemía de dolor mientras su mejilla golpeaba el piso ante las bruscas embestidas, dejando un hilo de saliva correr por su mentón.

 _ **Solo deja que el dolor se vuelva placer, abrázalo hasta que todo se sienta bien... ngh... a. Ahh~ Itachi estas estrecho~ sigue así... e-estas succionadme.**_

 _ **C-cállate por dios.**_

 _ **No me digas que hacer cariño, ahora, deja de decir estupideces y ponte a gemir-**_ gruño tomándolo de las caderas sentándolo ahora sobre su miembro de forma brusca, haciéndolo saltar sobre su pelvis, echado la cabeza hacia atrás observando como el menor de a poco comenzaba a gemir, y a saltar por si mismo luego de un tiempo mientras este le ayudaba a moverse pero sin soltar sus manos le gustaba de aquella forma, dejando fuertes nalgadas en sus glúteos, levantando una de sus piernas colocándola en su hombro dejando que sus propias uñas marcaran aquellos glúteos escribiendo una M en el mismo lugar, hasta levantarse haciéndolo cabalgar ya en el aire sobre su miembro mientras lo cargaba- _**ah...**_

 _ **¡A-ah...! Ngh m-m-nada..ra... ngh y-ya v-voy a ¡Madara! V-voy a ven-**_

 _ **Solo hazlo-**_ rugió, pegándolo contra la pared, soltando una de sus manos para que se sostuviera, ya que no podía sostenerlo más, estaba demasiado ocupado dejando sus dedos arcados permanentemente en la cintura del menor, hasta que luego de un par de golpes en su interior, y una mordida en su cuello pudiéndose ver, como la sangre salía del mismo lugar, lamiéndole con lujuria, se venia finalmente dentro de su entrada, arqueándose sacando su hombría luego de otro par de embestidas, ya que quería escuchar ese sonido tan indecente de su piel húmeda restregarse "squish" más el cómo por la presión salía aquel liquido sema blanquecino, caer por su entrada y entre sus piernas, sacando su hombría de aquel lugar ardiente y húmedo, saliendo un poco más de aquello viéndolo caer al suelo en un ruido sordo al no funcionarle como esperaba ya las piernas- lo vio retorcer mientras jadeaba por su también reciente orgasmo mirándolo con miedo.

 _ **Mañana... misma hora... Gimnasio...-**_ Sonríe viéndose únicamente aquello de su rostro mientras abría la puerta del salón _**\- practica esa lengua e... Itachi, usa la ropa interior de tu hermano.**_

Su dedo apago la luz de aquella habitación, dándole la privacidad para llorar o gritar, mas solo se dio la vuelta y bajo su bragueta al escuchar un quebradizo y bajo "si señor". Se había excitado una vez más, tal vez, duraría un poco más con ese lindo pelinegro, hasta que se aburriera y siguiera con aquella insana obsesión al hermano menor de su presa favorita.


	2. Chapter 2: Apocalipsis

Apocalipsis

Cerro sus ojos lentamente ante aquel beso frio, mientras le miraba con el señor fruncido, tomando con fuerza aquella chaqueta negra, pero no precisamente para acercarlo más a él sino más bien para alejarlo, apartando el rostro cuando este le tomaba de forma posesiva por la cintura, poniéndose más arisco al querer alejarse de esa persona, mas solo conseguía un fuerte golpe en sus glúteos nada placentero tomando en cuenta que su excitación por aquel beso profundo era muy poca, las mordidas en sus labios dolían, dejándolos rojo y con una gota de sangre bajando por su mentón el cual el otro tomaba enfermamente con su lengua pintándole de rojo sus labios con la misma sangre, sus ojos azules le miraban con desprecio mientras aquellos negros, se enfocaban en ordenarlo y amenazarle en silencio, miraba hacia arriba con desesperación esperando que aquel desagradable encuentro entre sus lenguas terminara, mas, muy para su disgusto solo se vio recostado contra una de las paredes del salón enrollando instintivamente sus piernas en sus caderas o este s e molestaría, un jadeo escapo ante el movimiento en su miembro.

 _ **No… a-aquí no, lo prometiste que no lo haríamos aquí-**_ dijo ya un poco más asustado, desviando la mirada ante aquellos labios en su cuello bajar lentamente hasta la clavícula, arqueándose al sentir su corbata siendo deslizada- _**Profesor, le pido que se detenga, los rumores corren rápido y esto es desagradable, dos hombres…**_

 _ **Por dios, sé que tienes excusas mejores, enserio ¿hablaras sobre la insana relación de 2 hombres cuando te acuestas y tienes un novio ya? No seas hipócrita-**_ murmuro mientras desabotonaba aquella camisa blanca luego de rotar el chaleco reglamentario negro y dejarlo en el suelo, bajando por su pecho bronceado. - _**me detendré si tienes una buena excusa.**_

 _ **Lo amo-**_ Susurro con aquellos hermosos ojos cielos carentes de brillo, al ver al de cabellos cenizas bajar por su abdomen, suspirando ante aquellos toques de su piel, más se detuvieron en seco, haciendo que le diera un escalofrío por el miedo- _**Usted sabe que lo amo, por favor, detenga esto, le jure desde la primera vez que no le diría a nadie.**_

 _ **Me impresionas, sabes cómo calentar a un hombre maduro, pero también sabes cómo bajarle una maldita erección con una palabra Naruto. -**_ gruño alejándose del menor dejando caer aun desde aquella altura arreglándose así mismo la corbata, mas pensándolo mejor, la dejo guardada en su bolcillo, por si ocurría algo o el rubio con alguna estupidez lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

 _ **Por favor profesor Hatake… ya no puedo, no quiero seguir… h-h-haciendo esto a su espalda, no quiero seguir diciéndole a Sasuke que estoy teniendo lecciones cuando estoy aquí con usted, no me obligue a mentirle más de esta forma señor-**_ su voz como siempre en esa situación se le quebraba y comenzaba a temblar, afilando la mirada al ver aquel niño de aquella forma tan indefensa, si, tenía razón en no haberse puesto la corbata.

 _ **Lección de vida Naruto: todos, engañan a todos. Eventualmente él te engañara a ti, ya sea con una chica, con un chico, no está ni siquiera en la misma institución-**_ una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en sus labios- _ **por supuesto que estarán juntos para siempre, dos seres que ni la cara se ven en días-**_

 _ **Sasuke me ama, tanto como yo a él. -**_ dijo firme encarándolo luego de haberse levantado con un poco de dificultad, dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro, pero odia verse entre aquellos mechones color oro, esos ojos azules ardientes mirarlo con determinación- _**no te atrevas a decir lo contrario.**_

 _ **Si lo amas tanto ¿porque, aunque los odies recibes mis besos? ¿Por qué te estremeces cuando comienzo a acariciarte abajo? ¿Por qué suspiras cuando te recuesto en el escritorio y nos perdemos? Dime Naruto ¿Por qué?-**_ aquello yo había dicho con todas las ganas de hacerlo entristecer, y es que, aquella mirada decaída, esos ojos, vacíos y aquella expresión de culpa eran su droga, acaricio sus cabellos abrazándolo "tiernamente" mientras besaba su mejilla tras inclinarse un poco ya que era alto.- _**shh ya~ es solo la lujuria contestando a los deseos humanos, no hiciste nada malo ~ solo fuiste, un hombrecito-**_ musito burlón mientras sus manos acariciaban con indecencia sus glúteos, dejando dos de sus dedos comenzar a acariciar aquella entrada atravesó de os boxers del menor.

 _ **Porque si no lo hago me humillas, rebajas mis calificaciones o haces que me excluyan, porque solo reacciono como un hombre lo haría o me golpeas, y porqu-**_

 _ **¿aja? Se sinceró Uzumaki…-**_ murmuro bajamente en su oído tranquilo, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho antes le resbalara y en parte así era.

… _ **-**_ bajo la cabeza sin fuerzas para apartar la mano del mayor que la sostenía desde el mentón, dejando una lagrima caer por su mejilla hasta el suelo, donde solo se perdió en el piso de cerámica blanco- _**se siente bien…-**_ sus ojos se fueron enrojeciendo a medida que las gotas caían una tras otra dejando a la vez jadeos seguido de gemidos bajos, pero en ningún momento, como siempre en aquellos encuentros, dejaba de sollozar en silencio- _**a. Ahh~ Ka-kakashi-**_ llamo mientras sus manos toman aquellos caballos cenizas entre sus dedos, mordiendo uno de sus labios- _**te lo pido, detengámonos-**_

 _ **¿Por qué haría eso si te gusta tanto? Mírate, estas temblando-**_ susurro volviendo al miembro del menor, viéndolo desde abajo temblar y hacerse un ovillo por el placer, pero sabía que este solo actuaba por reflejo, la mente la tenía inundada del pelinegro.- _**si sabes lo que te conviene, no te atrevas a llamarme con otro nombre que no sea el mío como la última vez.- n**_ **aquello lo había dicho serio, mientras mordía con un poco de fuerza la punta de su miembro teniendo que llevar su mano directamente a la boca del rubio para evitar que un grito escapase, .**

 **¡D-Duele!-** grito, opacamente debido a su mano, recordando que su Sasuke no era cruel con él, de hecho, era dulce, atento, le hacía sentir placer aun sin siquiera tocarse, con el de cabellos ceniza era todo u opuesto, miedo inseguridad, angustia, dolor en cada fibra, ya que al estar en su hombría apretaba demasiado la misma, hasta sacarle gritos de dolor, le mordía de forma brusca, y le tocaba de manera obscena. - _**ya no quiero…**_

 _ **Di algo diferente, comienzas a aburrirme-**_ dijo tranquilamente mientras lo colocaba boca abajo contra el escritorio separando sus piernas con una regla de madera en sus manos, comenzando a golpear sus propias manos- _**ábrete-**_ lo vio temblar con el ceño fruncido, ya que este se quedaba quieto- _**Naruto~ ¿no me escuchaste?**_

 _ **Basta…quiero irme, quiero verlo, ya no quiero ser tu muñeca inflable ¿no entiendes? ¡te odio! ¡Ah! -**_ un grito escapo de su garganta al sentir el pinchazo tremendo de aquella regla de madera húmeda tras el de cabellos canosos haberla lamido y golpeado en la espalda-

 _ **¿seguirás diciendo lo mismo? -**_

 _ **¡is! ¡Kakashi Hatake!**_ _ **Te odi-**_ sintió su cabeza siendo golpeada contra el escritorio de forma brusca seguido de otro reglazo en la columna, enterrando las uñas en la mesa dejando la marca pequeña pero visible de media luna corrida- ¡¿ _ **qué fue lo que te hice?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel?!-**_ grito entre lágrimas, viendo con miedo como sacaba su corbata de su bolcillo- _**n…no… p-p-prometiste que no la harías nunca más.**_

 _ **Que no lo haría si te portabas bien, si eras mi zorra sin quejas y si te comportaba como un dócil perro, en cambio ¿que tengo? Llamándome por mi nombre, exigiendo libertades, reclamándome promesas que ni el mismo puede cumplir, y atreviéndose a decir públicamente tus sentimientos… tengo que domesticarte otra vez.**_

 _ **¡N-no! ¡lo juro! Me portare bien…a-a-amo me portare M-muy bien-**_ se bajó de la mesa con cuidado, colocándose en cuatro patas, inclinando el torso a aquellos zapatos brillantes, mas antes de colocar sus labios, solo sintió el golpe punzante de algo en su mentón.

 _ **Lame entonces-**_ dijo simplemente mente, colocando la suela de su zapato, enarcando una ceja- _**¿y bien?**_

 _ **p-por favor… n-no-**_

 _ **dijiste que te portarías bien y no puedes obedecer ¡¿ni una simple maldita regla?!-**_ elevo considerablemente el tono de voz, viendo al menor llevar sus manos a su rostro y comenzar a llorar, apretando la regla en sus manos no poniendo esta vez la cara si no el costado, golpeando con fuerza el omoplato del menor- _**¡deja de llorar carajo! –**_ se podían ver aquellas venas en su cuello comenzar a palpitar al igual que las de su frente, colocando su zapato en todo su rostro más bien pateándolo- _**¡lame!-**_ grito con fuerza.

El rubio temblorosamente había tomado el piel del mayor, deslizando las trenzas de sus zapatos, mientras este lo miraba de forma intrigante, no quería, lamer el sucio de la suela, así que decidió rebajarse más o terminaría sufriendo un ataque de asma por los gritos y sustos, retirando la media terminando por pasar aquella lengua cálida y suave por la planta de su pie, lamiendo la uña del dedo más grande, para un perro a su amo, aquello significaba la total muestra de lealtad y obediencia, subiendo por su pierna dejando que este le acariciara dócilmente con el piel, tomando la mano del mayor cuando la extendió tras este haberse sentado en la silla del profesor, gateando hasta que este golpeo sus piernas como seña de que se subiera, abriendo sus piernas dejando las rodillas poyadas a cada de sus caderas, abrazando su cuello, mientras besaba su cuello.

 _ **A-a-amo…-**_ llamo con la voz quebrada pensando en su azabache y como en esos momentos este podría estarlo sosteniendo con dulzura y besando su mejilla, cerrando lo somos mientras repetía todo lo que su amado le hacía a la hora de darse placer, beso su cuello acariciando su pecho, su erección ahora si estaba en su punto, restregó sus glúteos de la hombría del profesor, dejando aquellos suspiros atrás.

Mas, aquel solo se mantenía rígido, en silencio con las manos en los apoya brazos viéndole, afilando la mirad al momento de verlo cerrar sus ojos- _**ahh…-**_ suspiro en cansancio tomándolo por el fleco desde raíz alejándolo de su cuello- _**no sabes, lo mucho que me prendes Naruto, pero, si quisiera tener sexo con una persona depresiva, compraría una prostituta mediocre sin techo.-**_ dijo de forma despectiva sentándolo en su regazo de golpe mientras enrollaba la corbata en su cuello apretándolo lo suficiente como para que no pudiera respirar bien pero a la vez pudiera hacerlo, tomando la mochila del menor con su inhalador.- _**camina, sin llantos.**_

 _ **Es-esta apret-**_

 _ **¡Que camines! -**_ golpe violento con aquella regla de madera, tomando el otro extremo de la corbata enrollándola en su mano un poco, mientras pateaba al menor para que hiciera a un lado, abriendo la puerta, comenzando a caminar-

 _ **d-duele…-**_ murmuro refiriéndose a sus rodillas y al paso rápido del mayor al caminar, bajando la cabeza al ver aquellos alumnos de clases en la tarde mirarlo, habían estado esperando impacientes como siempre detrás de la puerta de aquel profesor, esperando que hoy cometiera errores para estar ahí, desfilando en ropa interior por el colegio junto a su amo, así era el juego, él se equivocaba, hacían publica su humillación mostrándole los defectos de su perro, solo dejo las gotas caer tras cada paso que sus piernas y brazos daban.

 _ **¿lloras? El que quiere llorar soy yo, teniendo que mostrar lo indisciplinada que es mi mascota ante todos-**_ dijo de forma seria, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón, terminado por marcar su espalda- _**discúlpate ante todos, discúlpate por tu indisciplina ¡vamos! -**_ gruño mientras arremetía contra la espalda de aquel pobre rubio.

 _ **¡D-D-Detente! ¡te lo imploro! ¡Primo ya! ¡No quiero más!**_

 _ **¡¿Cómo te dije que me llamaras!?-**_ un golpe más fuerte que marco sus brazos mientras que el alumnado puro callejeros que recibían clases por orden de la ley y derechos de niños y adolescentes aplaudían tras cada golpe hasta que el timbre sonó, escuchando se abucheó de todo aquello, clases de la tarde se habían dado por terminadas no debía quedar nadie en aquella institución por seguridad y desconfianza de los profesores ante la clase de gente que estos eran.

 _ **G-gracias… gracias… a… Dios-**_ murmuro tomando el collar de cristal en sus manos pegándolo contra su frente dejando las gotas amargas caer por sus mejillas pero a la vez de felicidad todo se había acabado, tomo su ropa la cual este había arrojado a su rostro, de forma antipática, teniendo que utilizar una tijera de su mochila para cortar el nudo, ahí iba otra corbata perdida pero si al mayor no le importaba a este tampoco, su erección se había ido ante los golpe si el maltrato, se acarició a si mismo por unos minutos, luego de que el mayor le hubiera dado su "regalo" de despedida, una bofetada por haberlo llamado como familia, y sus cosas en el suelo, se tocó un rato, pero no de forma obscena, sino más bien dulce, acariciándose a sí mismo las mejillas tembloroso, intentando calmarse, sentía miedo, y cuando este le dejaba a ese nivel de terror, se tranquilizaba repitiendo las caricias de su amado consigo mismo

 _ **Sasuke…~**_ llamo al mayor, ya que este le llevaba un año, mientras dejaba que la yema de sus dedos, tocara sus labios, simulando los suaves del azabache. Sintió unos pasos y ahí estaba, le pareció incluso un ángel, estiro sus brazos dejando que este le cargara, descansando en su espalda- _**S-Sai…**_

 _ **¡¿Qué te paso!? –**_ dijo de forma preocupada, al verlo en aquel estado, alterando como muy raramente lo hacia su rostro ante el estado de su compañero- _**por dios Naruto ¡ya dilo! ¡di, que ese infeliz es un pedófilo!**_

 _ **No puedo Sai… es mi familia, es el hermano de mi padre es el único familiar que le queda, no puedo hacerle eso a papa-**_

 _ **¿aún está mal por lo de Nagato? -**_ dijo de manera más baja, sentía realmente pena por aquella familia.

 _ **Él era lo único que le quedaba de mama, lo tratábamos como un príncipe, y el solo miraba hacia el piso-**_ rio ante aquello- _**p-pero se involucró demasiado con una banda y…-**_ su voz se quebró- _**Kakashi… es su mejor amigo, no puedo dejar que la policía se lo arrebate, no sé qué podría hacer papa… t. tengo miedo q-que llegue a-**_

 _ **Shh… tranquilo Naruto, todo está bien-**_ sintió a su mejor amigo llorar en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza para que se sintiese protegido, por lo menos un poco, tomo su rostro con ambas manos juntando sus frentes- _**recuerda lo que te enseñe… para que no te dieran esos ataques de asma ¿logras recordarlos? ¿cuáles eran? -**_ pregunto mientras se acercaba a este lentamente.

 _ **Sai …-**_ murmuro viéndolo acercarse negando con el rostro a nada de sus labios rozarse e uno con el otro- _**l-lo hemos hablado-**_ murmuro alejándose un poco de este, viéndolo triste al este bajar la cabeza, pero besando su mejilla

 _ **Je… s-si perdóname, me deje llevar-**_ murmuro bajo pero triste aun, tomando a su amigo en su espalda comenzado a caminar junto a sus mochilas- _**casa de Sasuke…-**_ dijo intentando recobrar e tono normal pero aniñado, recibiendo como recompensa las caricias de su lindo rubio, que no era tan suyo a final de cuentas- _**bien, agárrate, será un viaje rápido-**_ dijo intentando sonar atrevido de forma simpática montándolo en la bicicleta, dejando que este le abrazara el toros, pequeños placeres que podía darse con el menor al ser mejores amigos, pero aun así le dolía verle así, lastimado, lleno de golpes, el imbécil de sus novio creía que era bullying y este cubría al rubio rectificando aquello teniendo que llevarse los gritos del Uchiha sobre aquello de "una mierda de amigo" por no poder proteger al rubios, si fuera algo tan sencillo como amo un jodido bully no tendría tantos problemas, pero ¿cómo golpeaba a un profesor?

 _ **N- no lo entiendo…-**_ murmuro recostando la cabeza de su espalda, buscando seguridad en el calor de su cuerpo.

 _ **No hay que entender nada Naru, es un imbécil, pensar que sales con el "Señorito" Uchiha para solo intentar conquistar a su hermano, desde que se enteró que eres gay, nunca te dejo en paz, menos cuando pensó que le ibas a quitar a su "adorado" Itachi… ese hombre está loco.**_

 _ **Se supone que se hizo gay cuando su amigo de la infancia le robo a su novia… al final no le dolió que ella se fuera con él, sino que él se fuera con ella. -**_ murmuro bajamente ya que su padre le había contado aquellas historias advirtiéndole que no se acercara demasiado a las cosas con las que el cabello cenizo pasara mucho tiempo, debido a un trauma de la niñez- _**intento conseguir trabajo como profesor en su colegio, pero lo rechazaron cuando fallo el test de psicología.**_

 _ **¿¡ves¡? Todos piensan que ese hombre está loco… Naruto por favor… tu eres lo único verdaderamente cercano que le queda de tu madre, eres su hijo y tu hermano… acúsalo… por favor-**_

 _ **Quiero que papa sea feliz… y, él es feliz con ese hombre rondando por la casa, hablan, platican, pueden salir a beber… papa es feliz, Sai, por favor dejemos el tema, n lo acusare, Deidara no está en casa, está trabajando, nunca pueden verse-**_

 _ **Tks… claro, dejemos al loquito pedófilo hacerlo que le dé la gana porque no se puede acostar con el hermano de tu lindo Sasuke-**_ dijo ya notándose su marcada molestia, dejándola frente a la casa de su pareja en un solo frenazo esperando que este se bajara-

 _ **Sa-sai y-**_

 _ **Olvídalo Naruto, solo bájate y ve con Sasuke-**_ como si hubiera sido una invocación el mencionado abrió la puerta, viendo a quien el Uchiha denominó "copia mal hecha" _**al**_ traer a su rubio a casa- _**los imbéciles lo volvieron a hacer, cuídalo niño rico.**_

 _ **Tks, gracias por traerlo~ ahora, ve a buscar más tinta Miguel Ángel, en la piel se te cortaron los colores-**_ gruño viéndolo irse, él sabía muy bien lo que sentía por el rubio, se notaba a leguas, reconocía la mirada de un enamorado ya que, él era uno _ **.**_

 _ **Naru, porque siempre llegas con ese bastardo ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? Cada vez se hace más seguido, quiero saber ahora mismo que carajos ocurre. -**_ gruño el mayor molesto mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio colocándolo sobre sus hombros, para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la sala, hablando un poco más bajo debido a que sus padres estaban en clase

 _ **s-Sasuke… Sai es un amigo de la infancia, es casi un hermano para mi… seria como un Itachi… por favor, confía en-**_ " _¿porque tiemblas cuando e toco aquí abajo?"_ las voces del mayor resonaron en su cabeza bajando la mirada, pero sonriendo levemente- _**confía en mi ¿si…? Jamás te engañaría con Sai…**_

 _ **sabes muy bien que odio que estés con él, le gustas ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Sabiendo que el mejor amigo de mi novio le tiene ganas y se la pasa los 5 días de la semana desde las 8 hasta las 5 de la tarde con Mi novio ¡¿ah?!-**_ dijo un poco más molesto d ello que ya de por si estaba frotándose el puente de la nariz, mas al ver aquella carita de dolor solo negó con la cabeza abrazándolo con fuerza

Su novio era celoso, de hecho, bastante, aunque cuando estaban en público nunca lo demostraba, podía llegar un hombre y besarlo frente al pelinegro incluso y este no haría nada, pero… apenas llegaran a la casa, la segunda guerra mundial sería una ridiculez ante la algarabía que este haría, si el joven tuviera un arma estaba seguro de que saldría armado a buscar a quien osado tocar a su lindo rubio. Lo tomo por la cintura, aprovechando que sentía os pasos de sus padres en el piso de arriba, acercándolo a su rostro, para besarle, de forma profunda, lenta, pero sin cerrar sus ojos tenía que ver por si acaso, mas eso no evito que lo comiera a besos, moreno y tirando de sus labios, llevando sus manos a sus glúteos, apretándolos con un poco de fuerza acunándolo en su pecho, llevando una mano a sus cabellos oro acariciándolos con cariño haciendo que ese recostara voluntariamente de su pecho, hasta escuchar la entrada abrirse separándose de golpe, viendo a un rubio muy sonrojado.

 _ **Naru… yo quiero-**_ coloco sus manos en su cintura delineándola con sus dedos, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero, no a mal, era aquella mirada marca Uchiha de "mis palabras son tus órdenes" pero sin ser lo suficientemente desgraciado como para obligarlo como el de cabellos canosos del que el rubio nunca dejaría que este supiera.

 _ **Sasuke…-**_ llamo con un rojizo en su rostro, escucho al fondo una voz que ya conocía bien dejándose llevar por el mayor con sus manos entrelazadas, hasta queso dio cuenta de frente a quienes estaban soltando la mano del mayor con un sonrojo aún más fuerte bajando la cabeza escondiéndose detrás del pelinegro escuchando su pedido- ¡ _ **S-s-Sasuke!**_ Dijo una vez estos estuviesen arriba mas solo entrelazo sus manos ante el tirón del Uchiha menor, para ir a su cuarto.

 _ **Itachi me cuche siempre, y Madara es su mejor amigo-**_ dijo tranquilo mientras cerraba la puerta con pestillo, encendiendo el modo Historia en el video juego para que se escucharan sonidos altos pegando al menor contra la pared sosteniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza besando aquel cuello bronceado debiendo una de sus piernas, abriendo aquella camisa, mas, al ver lo que había debajo solo retrocedió- _**…. Son unos… ¡malditos animales! -**_ rugió viendo la marca casi morada en el cuerpo de su rubio, examinando sus brazos, mas, no le dieron mucha oportunidad ya que el rubio lo había empujado a la cama acostándose en su pecho- _**Naruto esto ya no son bromas simples de instituto, una cosa es golpes, otra muy diferente es algo parecido a el acoso sexual-**_ su sangre hirvió ante ese pensamiento, pero… a la vez se quedó frio. - _**n…Naruto… en ese lugar. a ti no te han**_

 _ **¡NO! -**_ se apresuró a decir, joder, lo había dicho demasiado extraño, tomo al mayor del cuello- _**A-a-ahí cada quien tiene su pareja, su grupo más bien casi repele a los homosexuales, si uno de ellos llegara a hacer algo como eso, sería sometido a un castigo, a-así que todo está bien-**_ dijo de forma rápida y nerviosa, disimulando que era por miedo ante la idea a lo que el mayor solo lamio aquellas marcas dejando suaves besos cálidos en su piel, erizándose su piel.

 _ **Naruto, estoy preocupado… no me parece bien que si-**_

 _ **Sasuke… justo ahora, no queria pensar en eso-**_ una mano se detuvo en el miebro del mayor bajando por su abdomen.

 _ **Es enserio Naruto deja d- Tks Naruto~ deja de evitar os problemas así… -**_ cerro uno de sus ojos mientras dejaba al menor su propio ritmo, mas, sin resistirse casi al final tomando aquellos cabellos rubios empujándolos hacia su hombría, apartándolo antes de correrse, ya que quería hacerlo dentro.

Tomando aquellas caderas colocándolas sobre su miembro, mientras que el rubio restregaba su glúteos con la hombría dejando escapar gemidos ante la sensación de su entrada palpitar por el simple roce del pelinegro, arqueándose mientras se preparaba para auto embestirse, con sus manos en su pecho, lamiendo el cuello del Uchiha el cual dejaba la marca de sus garras en esos glúteos perfectos bronceados, abriéndolos para el deleite de su hombría y propia ante el espejo que le dejaba ver la entrada del menor, enarcando una ceja al ver las marcas, debieron haberlo golpeado con demasiadas cosas, afilo la mirada, quería confiar en el menor.

 _ **Ahh~ s-s-Sasuke mas rápido-**_ suplico mientras aun sobre el menor este saltaba y este embestía, a ritmo diferentes para que cuando este bajara el embestía y así se produjera un choque de esencias, que soltó dentro del menor, pero no por correrse se había detenido aquello había sido producto del oral, este no dejaba que el rubio se marchara de sus garras antes de venirse como mínimo luego de 3 rondas, a la 4 el rubio estaba demasiado exhausto.

 _ **Amo cuando lo dices de esa forma-**_ murmuro refiriéndose a aquella voz lenta y arrastrada, dejando una nalgada en sus glúteos para que saltara una mas rápido inclinándose, las hebillas de su pantalón sonaban cada vez que el rubio baja, dándole la vuelta dejándolo boca abajo en aquella cama mullida donde no solo se amarían toda la tarde si no también la noche- _**olvidamos el maldito condón-**_ dijo entre risillas al ver que estos solo habían tocado la cama y se habían vuelto locos en aquella cama.

 _ **N-n-no importa~ ahh~ mph… s-s-Sasuke~ se siente muy bien-**_ gemía contra la almohada reteniendo aquellos gritos elevando más sus caderas echando su cabeza hacia atrás atrayéndolo con uno de sus brazos desde l nuca fundiéndose en un beso lujurioso, dejando una batalla entre sus lenguas, empujándose a si mismo ya en cuatro patas contra la hombría del azabache- _**¡s-s-Sasuke! ¡me voy a volver loco! -**_ gemía tapado su boca con los hilos de saliva cayendo por su mentón y el sudor lubricando las sabanas, el éxtasis viendo cuando este lo tomo de los cabellos, comenzando a empujar más lento pero cada vez más profundo en su interior, moviendo sus caderas de forma circular abriendo más sus piernas.

Le había recostado contra la cama de lado tomando la pierna del rubio en su hombro, embistiendo profundo, escarbando en aquel interior caliente y estrecho, lamiendo su pierna, y abdomen mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de tomar el miembro del rubio moviendo la misma conforme a las embestidas, haciéndolas más lenta a propósitos para escuchar aquellos gemidos de desesperación, hasta jusgar qu ehabia sido suficiente no solo para el Uzumaki sino también para sí mismo, dejándolo contra la pared aun en la cama levantando su pierna dejando que se viera en el espejo _ **\- observa.. como entra-**_ susurro bajo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta finalmente luego de tomar su otra pierna observándose como este lo cargaba y lo hacía caer de lleno en su hombría dejándolo suspendido, mordiendo con fuerza su cuello- _**adoro esta maldita sensación-**_

 _ **a-ah-ahh~ ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡mas! T-todo.. ¡Lo necesito!**_

 _ **Naruto no me prendas más ¡joder!-**_ rugió dejando que pegara las palmas al suelo mientras que las caderas del menor seguían en la cama moviéndose erráticamente contra las mismas sintiendo los escalofrío del clímax, el menor ya se había venido en su mano la cual llevo a su boca mostrándole como lo bebía, le gustaba ese rostro avergonzado, lamiendo sus dedos, hasta dejarla completamente limpia- _**que aproveche-**_ susurro luego de haber tragado la ultima gota, sabiendo ya que el menor iba a correrse nuevamente.

 _ **t-te amo… ngh… s-Sasuke…- adoro-**_ gimió de forma ida ante aquel orgasmo reciente, llevando sus manos a sus cabellos tirando de los propios como si no encontrara otra forma de expresar su éxtasis dejando escapar un largo gemido al sentir algo tibio ramificarse en su entrada siendo opacado por los sonidos de disparos y un golpe sordo den la siguiente habitación, seguramente Itachi lanzándole cosas a Madara, aun luego de haberse corrido, solo se movía lento contra su interior, viendo su propio semen caer de la entrada del menor lubricando aquellas piernas, mientras que el menor lo tomaba de la nuca besándole de forma muy lasciva abriendo sus piernas para él, enterrando sus dedos en aquellos cabellos negros, arqueándose, dejando comenzar la ronda de la noche-

 _ **devórame, como la bestia que amo. -**_ susurro bajamente mirando al techo sintiendo venirse una vez más, con las piernas temblorosas.

 _ **Te arrepentirás de cada probar-**_ tapando ambos cuerpos con las sabanas de ceda se pudo ver la silueta de un cuerpo delgado pero escupido moverse de forma casi animal contra uno más pequeño que solo le atraía y dejaba escapar sonidos demasiado eróticos y denigrantes para un hombre, pero ¿Qué importaba? Cando el placer estaba por las nubes.

 _Recordaba con dolor aquellos momentos te pasión, y ternura con su amado azabache, mientras contemplaba aquella foto frente a aquel alto personaje, que sonreía de forma cruel._


	3. Chapter 3: Rebelión

Rebelión.

Tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando con fuerza sus dientes viéndose la quijada temblar de forma brusca junto a sus puños, bien apretados, dejando que las uñas por tanta presión y más aún la forma en las que las movía hicieran cortes en la dermis, viéndose la piel cortad en forma de media luna, las venas de su cuello resaltaban en aquella tez blanca al igual que en los antebrazos y parte de la frente, aquellos ojos negros, miraban con odio a su atacante, dejando escapar gota tras gota salada de su mirada, sentía sus caderas moverse al ritmo del mayor, mientras dejaba ver a su público aquel rostro encolerizado, pero aquellos gemidos bajos y arrastrados por el placer que tanto evitaba sacar a la luz, podían escucharse perfectamente en aquel cuarto opaco de paredes blancas, una cómoda almohada que lo ahogaba literalmente al ser su cabeza presionada tan profundamente contra la misma, sofocándolo en aquel acto sexual.

La cámara apuntar directamente a las caderas del mayor, mientras el director detenía de vez en cuando la toma para golpear en la cabeza al pasivo con el libreto de aquel filme erótico, el actor ya estaba más que harto de cada interrupción, susurrándole crueles palabras al oído del menor, para mover sus caderas con más fuerza, relajándose un poco más por aquella estrecha entrada caliente del azabache debía de admitir.

 _ **¿Cómo va? -**_ se hizo escuchar una voz profunda de la oscuridad, ya que todas las demás luces eran apagadas si no pertenecían a la toma, en sus manos blancas un café grande mientras aquella sonrisa de auténtico bastardo se extendía al ver que he menor lo había escuchado y ahora hacían contacto visual. - _**oh… no deberías hacer eso~**_

 _ **¡Pero maldita sea! ¡CORTE! -**_ grito con fuerza al ser ya por lo menos la octava vez que cortaban una escena en menos de 20 min- _**¡Itachi, no mires a cámara joder! -**_ e levanta de su asiento arrojando la típica boina al suelo caminando energúmenamente hacia el más alto- _**¡Madara! ¿puedo saber, porque mierda haz traído aquí a un amateur?**_

 _ **No te quejabas del cuándo te lo traje-**_ contesto a aquellas palabras con simpleza limpiando la saliva que le había caído del director en su traje, con un pañuelo- _**si no mal recuerdo tú estabas "maravillado" "extasiado" con "esta obra de arte tan hermosa"-**_ imito el tono de voz del mayor, con una ceja enarcada burlándose de aquellas palabras con las que había descrito al Uchiha- _**así que ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta de tu "obra de arte"? pensé que era perfecto.**_

 _ **Madara, pudieras decirme tu ¿a quién se le pondría dura viendo a un boxeador? ¿a quien se le pondría dura viendo sufrir al activo y no al pasivo? -**_ recrimino señalando al de ojos negros, el cual, junto a su activo, habían tomado un descanso y ahora traía una bata blanca, sentado al borde de la cama mirando perdido al infinito-

 _ **Lo mismo decían de algunos videos homosexuales ¿a quién se pondría dura viendo a dos Osos follar de forma salvaje? Pero aun así tienen su audiencia, así que ¿de que te quejas? A gente se le pondrá dura.**_

 _ **No busco pequeñas audiencias que se la jalen, sabes quién soy, y no voy a permitir que me traigas a un principiante sin ningún talento especial más que atacar a mi actor con sarcasmo y frivolidad, así que llévate a ese Pasivo mediocre y tráeme uno que valga la pena, o retiro el dinero de tu cuenta bancaria Madara. –**_ dijo ya de forma seria tomando la postura que su nombre de director le daba, dándole la espalda al más alto.

Aquello si había enseriado un poco más al azabache, terminando por suspirar largamente, deshaciéndose de su abrigo, dejándolo a un lado sobre el perchero donde estaba la ropa de su esclavo más reciente, echo sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras desabotonaba su camisa tomando el hombro del director viendo al actor masculino, tomar un poco de agua para luego volver a hacer la toma junto al de ojos negros. - _**ah~ ya vi cual es el problema director.**_ – dijo con un poco de burla.

 _ **Creí que lo había dejado en claro-**_ susurro con fastidio ya que estaban a punto de dar "acción".

 _ **A Itachi, le molesta su compañero, no creo que sea realmente suficiente-**_ obtuvo la atención del director enarcando una ceja.

 _ **¿Qué estas tratando de decirme tu capullo, crees que mi actor no es bueno? -**_

 _ **¡Oh no! No quise decir eso-**_ una larga sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro- _**solo digo que… nuestro pequeño "amateur" ha sido entrenado por mí-**_ ladea el rostro hacia un lado- _**ese puerto que tienes ahí, no le será suficiente. -**_ aquello, obviamente no era cierto, el menor solo estaba impotente de no poder escapar y aquello era simplemente una humillación más de su parte.

 _ **Aja ¿y qué quieres? ¿Que salga y busque a alguien con el pene más grande porque tu mascota le gustan de dos metros?**_

 _ **¿Qué le parece un trio? -**_ dijo sin más rodeo quitándose la camiseta, obteniendo el silencio del director que solo lo miro con intriga- _**permítame demostrar, como se doma a un orgulloso-**_ susurro solo caminando hacia la escena, sonriendo ante aquella mirada sorprendida y asustada que tanto se afanaba en disimular frente a los demás.

 _ **. . .-**_ su mirada claramente decía con total seriedad "Largo", dejo de temblar, afilando la misma, suspirando al verlo sentarse en la cama, mientras su pareja había comenzado a tocarlo nuevamente, pero no podía gemir gracias al desagrado de aquella sensación- _**Lo convenciste para meterte supongo-**_ dijo con aquel tono de ira y repudio en su garganta, frunciendo un poco el señor-

 _ **Que listo eres-**_ murmuro acariciando aquellos cabellos negros, viéndose como el menor apartaba la cabeza decidiéndose por abrazar y lamer el cuello del actor principal, afilo la mirada ante aquella acción- _**oh ¿ahora si vas a actuar? ¿Luego de hacerme pasar por el fastidio de escuchar los gritos del director? bueno, actúa entonces.**_

Le había tomado de los cabellos, tirando hacia su pantalón desabrochado pero con el cierre arriba, haciendo aquí oeste lo bajara con su boca mientras golpeaba sus glúteos dejando que subiera sus caderas para recibir al tercero, el cual sin esperar demasiado ya que aquello era casi como una improvisación se introdujo de golpe, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza del azabache contra su hombría marcando un ritmo apresurado evitando que los gemidos salieran provocando la sensación de estarse ahogando con su miembro, lo que muy en el fondo le daba placer al de cabellos azabache, le hizo señas al actor para que tomara sus brazos mientras este seguía tirando de sus cabellos sin suavidad, mordiendo su oreja hasta casi sangrar, escuchándose los gritos combinados con el placer, afilando la mirada cuando previo al menor querer correrse, y por lo tanto, el otro por lo puerto que se veía se terminaría corriendo con él.

En un rápido movimiento había terminado de tomar al menor, bajándolo de golpe en su miembro cuando este por fin se había llegado al orgasmo sonriendo, dejando que la mayoría se delatase con aquella voz grave pero dulce, muriendo su cuello unos instantes mientras lo hacía a cabalgar, sobre su hombría, bajándolo luego de disfrutar el golpe de gloria de su entrada tan estrecha contraerse, bajándolo sobre el miembro del otro, que, como lo supuso, se terminó viniendo en los labios de su azabache, escuchando el corten luego de unos minutos.

 _ **¡Jojana! Madara bastardo-**_ dijo con entusiasmo aquel director que hace unos momentos estaba, tan molesto ahora abrazaba incluso al mayor en altura- _**¡eres un desgraciado! Eso fue perfecto, veremos cómo editamos a las partes para que se adapten a la trama, y haremos unas tomas de ti para que tenga sentido el cómo coño apareciste, quieres que enfoquemos tu cara oh… ¡buen trabajo todos pueden retirarse!**_

 _ **Haz que solo se vea la sonrisa, tengo a una personita que no quiero que me vea actuando así~ podrá asustarse, así que prefiero que solo se excite por los momentos si algún día quiere verla-**_ observo al azabache en la cama con aquella bata intentando hacerse el duro rechazando las ayudas pero viéndose claramente como sus piernas temblaban, entablando nuevamente contacto visual, mientras el mayor caminaba directo hacia el inclinándose hacia este colocando una mano en su hombro y su rostro del otro lado- _**sería divertido, si Sasuke se pusiera caliente viendo cómo se follan a su hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Sasuke no ve este tipo de cosas deplorables.**_

 _ **Es un adolescente Itachi, los adolescentes tienen crisis de todo, existenciales, sexuales, y estaré ahí para la última~ nadie pensaría que tu lindo hermano menor tirara con un hombre, pero lo hace, adáptate a la realidad de una buena vez.**_

Su seño fue hacia arriba, tenía que darse cuenta de las realidades, solo alcanzo a ajustar aquella bata, la mirada que el mayor ponía sobre él le parecía desagradable, le hacía recordar lo que era- _**con que esto sienten las mujeres cuando un hombre las mira de esta forma-**_ susurro levantándose, dejando que sus cabellos largos cayeran, afilando la mirada- _**es esta la sensación repugnante que produce un hombre a veces-**_ aquello no lo había dicho molesto, sino más bien con indiferencia, sus piernas temblaban pero aquella actitud fría y despreocupada no hacía que la gente lo notase.

 _ **Como siempre, tan frio y sin sentimientos-**_ intento hacerse el dolido, recibiendo una mirada gélida de su ¿amante?

 _ **Soy tu mascota, solo imito las acciones de mi despiadado amo-**_ observo al director celebrar con el productor e irse en aquel auto lujoso que incluso parecía que lo hubiera comprado esa mañana- _**tuve las esperanzas que, ese hombre no estuviera consciente de lo que hacías, y así, poder denunciarte y hablar con la policía para que hubiera un equipo protegiendo a mi hermano, pero, como supuse, no eres tan estúpido como tus acciones aparentan, buscaste a solo un cerdo que gusta del dinero y omite la situación de los actores-**_ afilo la mirada _ **– mientras más zorras las ponga en las películas menos se darán cuenta-**_ sonrio levemente dejando salir una suave risilla sarcástica- _**es tan predecible que puedo adivinar el titulo de esto "doble penetración" o "Estudiante goloso" –**_

Aquello había sacado igualmente una risa larga de su garganta- _**¿que creías que era esto? Loveless Garganta profunda o como se llame? -**_ vio como el menor lo veía de reojo con una sonrisa sarcástica- _**Heff no va a venir a ayudarte y esto no son los 50-**_ dijo desinteresado lanzándole su ropa en la cama- _**muévete, van a cerrar este lugar y prefiero hacerlo en otro lugar que no esté lleno de semen púbero.**_

 _ **¿No soy también un púbero? -**_ enarco una ceja ante aquello.

 _ **Realmente crees que te considero un púbero, a un idiota nunca se le hubiera ocurrido decirle al director sobre ello, hubiera seguido mis órdenes cuando y como sea, además… un niño, no hubiera lo que hiciste cuando te desvirgue.**_

Una larga sonrisa se extendió en el rostro ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, para luego quitarla, colocando nuevamente aquel rostro frio desinteresado colocando sus pantalones para luego empezar a caminar- _**No me conoces Madara, ni tú, ni Sasuke, ni nadie. -**_ aquello lo había dicho con un tono melancólico, al igual que misterioso, captando la atención del más alto.

 _ **Lo sé ¿Por qué crees que tengo tanto cuidado contigo? Sé que, en cualquier momento, si me descuido, terminare, con un adorno de espinas en el cuello-**_ había quitado su sonrisa por unos momentos, afilando la mirada tomándolo delicadamente del mentón- _**¿pero tú no harías eso cierto?**_

 _ **Dame una simple hoja de papel, y veras lo que puedo hacer con ella-**_ susurro bajamente.

 _Luego de haber sido profanado por aquella hombre en ese salón, había quedado con una increíble sensación de aberración a sí mismo a quien lo rodeaba, por primera vez no pensó en su hermano pequeño corriendo peligro, por primera vez no pensó en que tendría que hacer en casa para que los demás cenaran o que debía matarse estudiando para poder está en el cuadro de honor y conseguir una beca que era su principal razón de no tener más amigos que uno que ya no estaba gracias al cambio de escuela y con quien había perdido conexión total, trago saliva desde el suelo, mientras sus uñas se arruinaban al arrastrarlas con tanta fuerza por la cerámica, y susurro aquellas palabras con éxtasis, el cómo este deseaba ser llamado, el tono exacto de placer y un rostro que desencajaba con su aspecto._

 _El de una autentica ramera._

 _Agradeció no haber tenido que abrir sus piernas para incitarlo, este solo había venido ante aquel llamado y ese supuesto tono de placer, dejo que se diese la vuelta, para buscar en su escritorio uno condón, que ni la decencia había tenido ni siquiera al principio de habérselo colocado, aunque era lo mejor ya que según sus experiencias con sus propias amantes, ser desvirgado con un condón era un experiencia muy dolorosa, por ello, se aseguraba de no usarlo en la primera vez siempre asegurándose e que su pareja era estable y no era solo una noche casual, pero, este, era obvio que no lo había hecho por cuidarlo, sino porque simplemente se le olvido o no quiso usarlo._

 _Después, todo ocurrió de forma rápida, pero satisfactoriamente a sus ojos, todo había sido echo de forma lenta, había tomado la silla del profesor, de metal duro y madera, con un pequeño colchón que no amortiguo para nada el golpe cuando el menor lo impacto con la suficiente fuerza para abrirle una herida en la cabeza, rompiendo las pates de madera y tras un par de golpes en su espalda, desencajar los tornillos de metal, no fue hasta que el mismo Pain y su banda escucharon aquel alboroto y tuvieron que agarrarlo para no matara a Madara a golpes el cual había atinado un par al pecho y hombría de Itachi pero nada podía detenerlo, la adrenalina, fluía rápidamente, y el dolor era algo que no podía sentir no importa si le quemaban con una cuchara hirviendo el cuello. Más en el momento en el que Pain le susurro unas palabras, no se acobardo, ni mostro arrepentimiento, sol aspiro largamente, abandonando la habitación en un silencio sepulcral y tranquilidad absoluta._

Imitando aquel recuerdo observo al mayor, llegando a una pequeña conclusión, entrecerrando sus ojos, no habría otra alternativa.

 _ **Te quiero-**_ murmuro, bajamente lo que sentía en aquel momento, obteniendo una mirada sarcástica del mayor.

 _ **Tu estrategia es muy obvia lo sabes ¿Qué es este intento mediocre Uchiha? me decepcionas**_ dijo simplemente saliendo de aquel lugar con su brazo en los hombros del menor, sacando las llaves de su coche, aun cuando el pelinegro había venido solo al estudio en motocicleta, más se impresiono al ver como este quitaba su mano y se iba en otra dirección- _**Itachi, nunca dije que no iba a hacértelo.**_

 _ **Yo nunca dije que iba a dejar que lo hicieras-**_ murmuro simplemente encendiendo el vehículo- _**no era una estrategia-**_ suspiro largamente - _**¿sabes lo que es, Síndrome de Estocolmo? -**_ ante aquello el más alto solo se enserio asintiendo.

 _ **¿quieres que me trague que te intereso de repente? -**_ dijo en tono burlón.

 _ **Puedes creerlo o no, hay casos raros en la que la persona disfruta la violación, no fue la mía fue asquerosa, era como defecar una y otra vez hasta que luego de un esfuerzo se sintió mejor, luego de este par de meses, me hiciste darme cuenta, que realmente soy un masoquista, y el dolor se siente bien-**_ afilo la mirada- _**no me enamore de ti, me enamore de tu pene Madara, y un pene está en todos lados.**_

 _ **Pero solo el mío puede complacerte-**_ contesto entrecerrando los ojos, no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas.

 _ **Puede ser cierto, pero Madara, nunca me gustan los hombres, no soy homosexual-**_ hablo de forma seria- _**así que no tengo por qué buscar un amante, con una mujer montándome es suficiente para venirme y siempre lo será-**_

 _ **Hablas como si tuvieras la libertad de elegir lo que pudieras hacer ¿eres solo una mascota debo recordártelo? -**_ su mano toma n collar que le había puesto mientras se vestían, era un collar de sumisión el cual tiro para verle a la cara.

 _ **El punto-**_ con una fuerza que no espero que tuviera en esos momentos alejo su mano- _**es que estoy enamorado de mi amo-**_ dijo con sencillez- _**pero con decírtelo no hará que dejes de amar a Sasuke y me elijas por sobre él, así que, decido terminar con este insano cariño.**_

 _ **Decides dices, pero no tienes Perm-**_

 _ **Silencio-**_ ante aquello el mayor solo frunció el ceño- _**No estarás entre mis piernas a menos de que lo quiera-**_ sonrió levemente- _ **y por ahora, no deseo sus servicios, amo-**_ antes de que el mayor pudiese hacer algo, había acelerado dando un fuerte frenazo ya que lo había hecho para evitar que lo agarrara, sabía que no perseguiría si escapaba del estacionamiento privado por lo que tras de una ágil giro, salió de aquel, lugar mirando perdido a la vía, junto a una luz muy brillante que simplemente apareció en su camino, estaba listo, después de todo ya estaba decidido, aunque doliese a su ser amado era su decisión.

Llevaba una bandeja con fruta blanda picada, no exactamente de forma simétrica pero era un intento, junto a un par de trapos mojados a un lado, abriendo sin permiso la puerta, con el codo gracias a que no tenía perilla y cerrándola con el pie, dejo la charola en la mesita de noche mientras limpiaba la frente llena de tierra del Uchiha mayor, pasando aquel trapo húmedo por un lado de su rostro, y parte de su abdomen, el de cabellos largos solo le sonreía mas siempre con un poco de culpa por tener al menor en aquella situación.

 _ **Itachi… mira que caerte de la motocicleta por andar viendo las nubes, ¿que hubiera pasado si hubieran estado pasando carros en ese momento? Tks, menos mal que caíste sobre unos arbustos cuando frenaste de golpe ¿¡a qué velocidad crees que ibas?! Torpe-**_ decía en tono de reproche el miembro más pequeño, pero ya crecido de la familia quitando una que otra manchita de sangre por un raspón superficial.

 _ **Lo siento Sasuke-**_ dijo aun con aquella sonrisa sincera acariciando los cabellos de su hermanito, bajando lentamente por un lado de su rostro, rascando por debajo del cuello, provocando que su hermano le viese directo a los ojos- _**vaya que ha cambiado Sasuke-**_ susurro viendo la altura que este le llevaba, media cabeza más y lo alcanzaría pero claro el seguramente crecería más y esa distancia al final nunca seria disminuida- _**estas alto-**_ aun así admitió- _**y tu voz se a echo más grabe ¿ya has alcanzado la pubertad?**_

 _ **Cielos, el golpe te afecto ¿de qué tonterías estás hablando Itachi? -**_ murmuro con un leve sonrojo, ya que estaba recibiendo reconocimientos de su hermano, desvió la mirada- _**pronto te alcanzare, y serás tú el hermano pequeño.**_

 _ **Jajaja, por supuesto que sí, y ¿me cuidaras como yo a ti? -**_ dijo siguiéndole el juego, no quería reventar su burbuja, por lo que solo seguiría con aquellas caricias suaves en el rostro de su hermano, que siguieron a su cuello y nuca. Viendo como el menor se sentaba finalmente en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados-

 _ **Por supuesto que si Itachi-**_ aquello lo dijo con total seriedad, sorprendiendo incluso al mayor que abrió los ojos- _**¿Por qué te sorprendes? –**_ dijo como si no le entendiese, retirando el trapo ya sucio más dejando su cara limpia dejándolo caer en el balde de agua- _**siempre lo hiciste conmigo, es mi turno de pagarte, sabes que-**_ entrelaza sus manos con un poco de fuerza- _**eres mi amado hermano-**_ susurro aquello abrazándolo con fuerza pero no demasiado para no presionar ningún punto de la caída- _**no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente… ahora, dime que es lo que ocurre.**_

 _ **s-Sasuke…-**_ susurro su nombre suspirando largamente mientras acariciaba aquellos cabellos negros- _**la misma sangre sí que corre por nuestras venas-**_ murmuro atrayéndolo desde el mentó, analiza la situación, su hermano, aún era impulsivo, no importase la madures que le mostrara, aun no estaba listo para aquello, decirle que un hombre lo perseguía sería lo mismo que decirle que fuese a confrontarlo, por lo que tenía que pensar una buena estrategia, y, sin duda, tendría que hacer aquello con lo que se distrajo en todo el camino hasta caer- _**Sasuke ¿Cómo esta Naruto? ¿Está comiendo bien? lo veo un poco demacrado hace unas semanas ni siquiera me miro, ¿sucedió algo? ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? -**_ vio con tensión como el menor fruncía un poco el ceño.

 _ **Tks, de Naruto me preocupo yo Itachi-**_ maldición- _**seguramente son los bullys que andan por su escuela, pero él tiene compañeros y confió en el, ahora deja de preocuparte tanto cuando te estoy cuidando-**_ bien, iba bien.

 _ **Sasuke… no seas así, también me preocupo por Naru…-**_ susurro mirando hacia la puerta intentando levantarse- _**deberíamos visitarle ¿no crees? Estoy seguro de que querrás también ver a tu nov-**_ aquellas manos ya más grandes pero frías detuvieron sus brazos- _**¿Sasuke?**_

 _ **¿eres idiota? No voy a dejarte salir de aquí a menos de que se esté quemando la casa-**_ apoya una pierna en la cama terminando por subirse completamente tomándolo de ambos lados del rostro- _**es mi novio, pero tú eres mi hermano, así que deja de preocupare por él, por el único que deberías hacerlo sería por mí, y siempre lo haces así que, haz lo que te digo y deja que me encargue de ti maldición, no seas terco-**_ aquello lo había dicho con más seriedad reteniéndolo en la cama terminando por acostarse en su lado, apoyándose en una de sus manos- _**Tks ¿Dónde está Madara? Cuando lo necesitas no está.**_

 _ **Sasuke...-**_ susurro bajamente, acostándose de medio lado viendo de frente a su hermano menor- _**je… sí que ha crecido pequeño hermanito-**_ murmuro dejando un suave beso en su cuello, afilando la mirada que se oscurecía cada vez, mas, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, estaba bastante caliente a diferencia de la temperatura del menor, el cual se preocupo

 _ **Itachi, estas hirviendo, debería buscar…-**_ iba a levantarse a buscar más trapos cuando fue detenido por el mayor que aumento su abrazo no teniendo más remedio que sujetarlo por la cintura- h _ **ey… Itachi, ya dime que sucede, estas muy extraño.**_

 _ **Es raro que quiera estar con mi hermano-**_ dijo tranquilo, con el mismo tono neutral pero amoroso como siempre que hablaba con el menor, levantando el rostro, percatándose que estaban un poco cerca- _**Sasuke, si no vas a ir a ver a Naru, entonces estarás en casa imagino… ah… ahora si déjame levantarme, tengo que hacer la cena-**_

 _ **¿A dónde crees que vas? Ah… no voy a evitar que te muevas si te quedas solo, pasare la noche aquí, para que no hagas trampa, además, ya comí y como comes ligero-**_ las manos de su hermano acariciando su cabeza lo distrajeron, tan solo acostándose a su lado, hasta sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda levantándose para ver que aquello era el teléfono de su hermano, observo el nombre- _**Madara te llama Itachi-**_

Lo estaba esperando, mi sauna si un escalofrío invadió su columna- _**sí, e dije que me caí, debe llamar para saber si estoy bien, ah. no tengo muchas ganas de contestar Sasuke-**_ murmuro cansado, aferrándose a su hermanito el cual solo bloqueo la llamada y la dejo a un lado en la mesilla, hasta que el timbre arruino nuevamente el momento, afilo la mirada, estaba claro quién estaba detrás de aquella puerta-

 _ **ah… como que, que si se preocupó-**_ dijo con desinterés, realmente, él tampoco quería invitados, está preocupado con su hermano y las interrupciones como esas eran molestas-

 _ **Sasuke, él no es así, seguramente son nuestros padres mira la hora-**_ señalando el reloj eléctrico que estaba a su lado, dando las 7, pero, no, no era así, sus padres no iban a venir hasta las 12 gracias a una reunión de trabajo de Fugaku, por lo que, el que estaba abajo, era en efectivo Madara.

 _ **Ah… tienes razón-**_ sin más volvió a acostarse al lado de su hermano observándolo un poco rojo, seguro por la fiebre, pero temblaba levemente, por lo que arropo a ambos apagando la luz, mientras lo abrazaba- _**¿seguro que todo está bien?**_

 _ **Sasuke, confía en mi-**_ susurro atrayéndolo un poco más hacia él, hasta que casi estuviera sobre suyo- _**Sasuke-**_ le llamo un poco más bajo acariciando sus cabellos, con las uñas, seguido la nuca, mirando directamente aquellos ojos negros iguales a lo suyos, solo que a diferencia de los de su hermano, los suyos estaban ligeramente apagados.

" _La lujuria, es lo que atrae al ser humano después de todo, arrastra lentamente al otro sin darse cuenta y devora por dentro a quien solo tiene curiosidad, la puerta al placer, lo más deseado, porque es en si el deseo mismo, que tortura con el éxtasis a su amante, quien no es más que su rey, quien tan gentilmente deja su mano en un pantano de deseo, para aplacar con sus labios, los gritos de sed. Asmodeus. "_

Bajo aquella oscuridad, sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro, y la piel pálida resaltaba entre las sabanas opacas, el agarre en la cintura aumento, mientras el sonido del palpitar se hacía aterrador pues temía que su hermano mayor lo escuchara, pero ante aquel acercamiento, ante aquel sentimiento de amor fraternal, un simple rozo hizo confundir todo aquello, por eso estaba en aquella posición, en aquella situación, aferrando a su hermano contra su cuerpo mientras su labios se unían profundamente, y el mayor lo atraía desde la nuca, se sentía bien aquel contacto por lo que apretó el agarre en su cintura, obviamente confundido, pero para el más alto así era el plan,, siempre lo fue, desde el momento en el que había enfrentado a su dueño.

 _ **Arrebatar-**_ murmuro bajamente entre los labios del menor, que ni cuenta se había dado su cabeza sufría una crisis en esos momentos

" _ **antes de que te arrebaten"-**_ el teléfono nuevamente brillo, con aquellas letras en la pantalla, se escuchó un ligero golpe en la pared, era la cabeza del mayor al echarla hacia atrás, seguido del humo del cigarrillo, invadir el lugar, apretando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que aquel aparato dejo su pantalla en total oscuridad- _**Mil veces seas maldito Itachi Uchiha.-**_ susurro entre dientes los cuales apretaba con fuerza hasta que la carcasa del teléfono se fracturo cayendo pedazos al suelo- _**mil… veces.. maldito. -**_ la rabia era tal, que solo salió de aquel lugar, recordando las palabras del mayor antes de irse, aquel era el plan… cubrir a su hermano, con un simple espejo.


	4. Chapter 4: Egoistas

Egoístas

 _Era lo mismo de siempre, ir a clases, escuchar a los profesores hablar paja, comer, reír falsamente una vez si otras veces no y después de aquella rutina, venia lo que más amaba, volver a casa. No le esperaba una gran cena, no le esperaba un regalo, ni siquiera era viernes, para poder irse tan desesperadamente a su casa, él no tenía padre, así como tampoco una madre, solo una joven de cabellos azules que le miraba dulcemente y otro que le devolvía la mirada a la anterior mientras él le meraba de la misma manera, un hermoso triangulo nefasto de amor, pero, todos habían decidido sobre llevar aquello, porque eran amigos y la eternidad no tiene significado en la juventud, solo es otra palabra usada ambiguamente, pero, así, con ese concepto simplista, ellos tres eran felices, no había nada más que el saber que estaban ahí el uno para el otro._

 _Sus padres se habían divorciado, y posteriormente, luego de que su padre había obtenido la custodia de su pequeño, una hermosa mujer de lindas curvas apareció, aparentemente, un par de piernas blancas que te abrazan las caderas importan más que tu sangre, y así fue, a pesar de todo, el jamás culpo a su padre, lo odia, pero sabe muy dentro de él, que lo odia porque es su deber, y convirtió su deber en su manera "odiar a su padre", su madre había perdido contacto con el cuándo en medio de gritos de reclamos con su padre, no había visto aquella alargada carroza de metal en la vía, inevitablemente, había muerto, tampoco la culpo, solo era la muerte reclamando a un estúpido conductor, él tenía el corazón muy seco, demasiado pequeño, como para albergar el odio y empatía, simplemente, era mucho trabajo._

 _Su brazo era tomado de forma tierna entre los pechos pero sin segundas intenciones de la joven con una flor de papel en la cabeza él le sonreía, mientras esta se sonrojaba de vez en cuando por un par de bromas atrevidas a lo que esta golpeaba su mentón pero sin demasiada fuerza-_ _ **suéltalos, te ves mejor así-**_ _susurro bajamente retirando un poco la flor para que sus cabellos se soltara, así, tenía el mismo peinado, era perfecta-_ _ **te vez bien así konan…-**_ _murmuro, pero esta enseguida quito aquella sonrisa haciéndose el silencio._

 _ **Lo se…-**_ _murmuro sin demasiados ánimos, pero aferrándose a aquel agarre, como si aquello fuera lo único que le mantuviese en aquel mundo de fantasías-_ _ **e. estado… p-pensarlo en cortarlo… el cabello corto parece est-**_ _aquella mirada lila la hizo callar, era seca, pero más que seca era intimidante._

 _ **Las modas son efímeras, cortar tu cabello sería un desperdicio, mañana podría ser lo actual el cabello hasta las rodillas, y de nada abra valido-**_ _aquello lo había dicho no como un concejo, era una orden indirecta-_

 _ **p-podría usar atención-**_ _intento defenderse la menor, no era solo un capricho, era una necesidad, quería, ansiaba, anhelaba cortar aquellos rizos azules hasta no quedar más que el recuerdo._

 _ **Odio el cabello falso-**_ _respondió rápidamente, afilando la mirada aún más, dejando en total silencio a la menor, atrayéndola desde las caderas-_ _ **shh… no llores-**_ _al ver aquellos primeros hilos car por sus mejillas-_ _ **hicimos un trato… si no puedes soportarlo, puedo volver a verte como mie hermana y estaremos bien, así, no te harás tanto daño-**_ _murmuro liberando su brazo de su prisión entre sus brazos, acariciando aquellos cabellos suavemente alejándose, contando a escondidas con sus dedos los segundos._

 _ **¡Pain! -**_ _como siempre, termino corriendo hasta tomar su brazo nuevamente hasta llegar a aquella casa un poco descuidada por fuera, pero impecable por dentro gracias a los esfuerzos femeninos, escucho los golpes en el suelo acercándose más a ellos, konan como siempre, se alejó de este, bajando la cabeza._

 _ **¡Pain! -**_ _llamo con felicidad un joven de cabello rojos, largos, cubriendo su mirada, vestido aun con la ropa de Primero de secundaria colgándose del cuello del mayor, abrazándolo fuertemente dejando un beso en su mejilla, pero una historia muy diferente a la hora de abrazar a la otra, dejando un beso en sus labios-_ _ **konan el profesor me pidió que te dijera que no te fueras antes de terminar la clase-**_ _konan estudiaba con él, en el mismo salón-_ _ **¿Por qué siempre vuelves con Pain?**_

 _ **y-yo…-**_ _la mirada tranquila del otro la calmo._

 _Todo era una mentira, aquella relación entre ellos era una mentira, pero se mentían el uno al otro por un enfermizo amor que no llegaría a ningún lado._

 _ **Nagato, recuerda que soy un poco brusco, y siempre estoy en peleas, ¿por qué crees que todas mis camisas tienen un remendado? -**_ _porque no se controlaban y terminaban rascándose la ropa-_ _ **¿Quién crees que te cose la ropa a ti también? ¿eh? -**_

 _ **Oh. cierto, lo siento konan, intentare cubrirte con el profe la próxima vez, pero… intenta dejar las peleas o terminara suspendiéndola-**_ _aquello lo había dicho con preocupación-_ _ **la comida está servida-**_ _dijo de forma como siempre feliz y llena de energía, corriendo directo hacia la mesa para acomodar los cubiertos, perdiéndolos de vista._

 _ **p-Pain grac-**_ _sus labios fueron callados, por los del colorado, tomándola del cuello, apretándolo con un poco de fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y tomando aquellos cabellos cortos que le recordaban a los del pelirrojo, apretándolos con fuerza, devorando sus labios hasta dejarles completamente lubricados por su saliva, un largo beso húmedo-_ _ **ah…-**_ _tomaba el aliento como podía, pero en lugar de sentirse feliz, su pecho se oprimía mas._

 _ **Ah… él estuvo comiendo chocolates-**_ _murmuro con una pequeña risilla mirando al pasillo con ternura-_ _ **ese torpe… le dije que dejara de hacerlo, le daré un sermón.**_

 _El pelirrojo, tenía padres, tenía familia, adinerada por cierto, tenía amigos y tenía una buena vida, solo que él no lo sabía, no sabía que su familia estaba viva, ni siquiera sabía su apellido, mucho menos el poder que este ejercía en la sociedad, el juraba desde el fondo de su alma, que era un primo lejano político de aquel joven alto, ah… no era tonto, como para emparentarse a propósito con el pequeño Nagato, eso solo daría paso a que la moral interfiriera sus planes en el futuro con él, además de aquello le habían mentido diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto, junto a los del mayor, por lo que dependía de él. Para evitar que algún día lo encontraran la peli naranja lo mantuvo en "vacaciones" por más de 4 meses con la excusa de que el colegio había sido víctima de actos terroristas, consolándole por semanas pues sus amigos los creía muertos, luego de un par de meses más, habían vuelto, a un colegio público de clase baja donde cualquiera podría ingresar, era un centro de ayuda también, solo basto con hacer llamadas y mentiras para que lo aceptaran._

 _La joven si estaba consciente de todo, sus padres eran un poco más liberales, le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera mientras se reportara por lo menos 3 veces en el día, si no perdía sus privilegios de ser una joven libre._

 _El juego en aquella distorsionada y bizarra "familia" era que el menor, el pelirrojo, estaba completamente enamorado de la joven, era algo normal, era hermosa, tenía su edad, estaban juntos en clases, un futuro prometedor… pero ese no era el plan de la vida, la peli azul, lo amaba, pero solo como su pequeño hermano, mientras anhelaba los brazos y labios del de ojos violetas mientras este, anhelaba el cuerpo del menor, entre sus sabanas, soñando cada noche con el momento en el que por fin, ambos se fundieran en el mejor orgasmo, pero a simple vista sabia lo imposible que era que ambos lo hicieran, el menor solo amaba a la otra, aunque esta, después de haberse confesado al otro… y escuchado la confesión de este su primera reacción fue de total horror, ¿amar a otro hombre? ¿¡cómo era posible?! Desearlo el cuerpo masculino teniendo tu uno… pero la homosexualidad no era un pecado, pensó, pero… ¿Por qué? El dolor oprimía su pecho, más porque este era mayor que él, debería interesarse por mujeres de su edad, pero irónicamente deseaba que se fijara en ella una mejor, su pecho aún se oprimía, pero le juro, desde el fondo entre aquellos pedazos rotos de su corazón, que le ayudaría, le ayudaría a que el pelirrojo fuera suyo algún día, y todo, por amor._

 _Él había sonreído, y con beso, le pidió que fuera el amor correspondido del pequeño, pero que cada beso que este le diera, se lo devolviera a él, porque, eran suyos y quedárselos la haría una ladrona, y el jamás amaría a una vil ladrona, aun así ella era feliz, pero, la felicidad solo era el efecto de una pantalla verde, todo era oscuro, pues esta sabía que el colorado se obsesionaba cada vez más con el pequeño, y ella soportaba todas sus necesidades, creía que al final terminaría amándola, pero toda su fuerza y fe se rompió con el solo susurro de una noche._

 _Si… Ella y Nagato, al fin lo habían hecho, el pequeño había consumado su primera vez con ella, pero ni más este quedo dormido, camina temblorosa a la habitación del mayor, no quería ir, por primera vez no quería ver aquellos ojos viles, ni tener contacto con aquella piel bronceada, estaba asustada, porque otra de las cosas que siempre supo, es que este, aunque le sonriera, pues desde siempre habían estado juntos._

 _La odiaba y aborrecía._

 _Sus gritos fueron callados con una cinta, la violencia había sido demasiada, solo había perdido la consciencia tras la primera embestida, y agradeció aquello, pues solo escuchaba el nombre del pelirrojo, seguido de palabras que le asquearon… el menor se había corrido dentro, y el de ojos lilas, disfrutaba aquello, era una forma de estar conectado con el menor, pero no quiso seguir escuchando, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, despertó en el cuarto del menor, con una nota en su vientre tapado por las sabanas- "maquíllate"- decía simplemente._

 _Vio su rostro con la manos temblorosas no sabía que había pasado, no tenía idea de que ocurrió cuando se desmayó, pero, agradeció estarlo, lo hizo mientras caía al suelo y lloraba, mientras desinfectaba las cortadas y quemaduras en sus brazo- "tanto me odias…" – susurro dejando caer las gotas, pero ya acabaría, acabaría cuando no estuviera y Pain finalmente se volviese loco.-_ _ **no seas cruel con el…**_ _\- susurro únicamente, esperando que cuando por fin este pudiese la cabeza y violara como tan to soñaba al pequeño, no dejara su cuerpo tan deshecho-_ _ **no… no lo harás-**_ _murmuro suavemente mientras las lágrimas salían más de prisa-_ _ **porque lo amas…-**_

 _Ella ya no estaba, simplemente había dejado de volver a aquella casa con la excusa de que su padre la quería en casa por el reciente índice de criminalidad, pero la verdad era, que tenía miedo de Pain, tenía miedo de seguir teniendo contacto con el más pequeño, lo que provocaba que toda la frustración fuera descargada en ella, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, el maquillaje ya no era suficiente, cada vez se notaba más la diferencia de colores, solo renuncio a su amor por el colorado, y dejo en manos de un demonio al pelirrojo, lo había intentado, por 3 años había intentado seguir con aquella enfermiza relación de amarse y convivir los 3, pero tantos años sacan a relucir fantasmas de odio, y su garganta no daba para más gritos._

 _El pequeño ya no tan pequeño se preguntaba por qué su amante no volvía tan seguido, comenzaba a sentirse solo como hombre, pero, la compañía y ocurrencias de su mejor amigo lo compensaban casi todo, se había ofrecido a dormir con él, pero, no era el mismo calor, aunque, por ser tan unidos, se sentía bien tener un par de brazos que abrazar, por lo que sonrió, dejando un suave beso en mejilla, aquello se repetía cada noche y la peli naranja sonreía feliz._

 _Los mensajes en la contestadora de la joven para los dos, se hacían de a poco más constantes ya que había dejado de recibir los mensajes de Nagato, y si era por Pain nunca tendría más que un ¿Cómo va todo? Y se cortaba la conversación luego de contestar, en la alimentaba, alimentaba sus esperanzas, pero ella sola se bajaba de aquel alto escalón muy rápido, no, no había oportunidad, varias veces había visto a Nagato desde su ventana, pero no se asomaba, no dejaba que la viera, era una trampa, acostarse con Nagato equivaldría a aceptar a Pain una vez más, y aquello terminaría destruyéndola._

 _Pain no dejaba que Nagato se acercara a el teléfono, escuchaba los mensajes a solas, cuando llegaba del instituto, si Nagato preguntaba por konan él le respondería no habría ningún inconveniente hasta que._

 _ **Crees que… ¿este rompiendo conmigo? -**_ _susurro con el ceño hacia arriba el ya más alto y adulto Nagato su voz notaba visibles pistas de querer llorar, pero no se dejaba._

 _ **¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿no captas que su padre se volvió más autoritario?**_ _-_

 _ **Si pero… ¿de la noche a la mañana? Él nos conoce, podría habernos dicho algo, además siempre estamos juntos, somos dos hombres protegiéndola y-**_

 _ **Nagato nunca tomes a la ligera el amor de un padre por si bebe, eso superara hasta el amor que tiene por su esposa-**_ _dijo simplemente intentando hacer que olvidara el maldito temita que ya le sacaba una ulcera, afilando la mirada tomándolo por el cuello de forma juguetona atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, besando su mejilla suavemente- ¿_ _ **no te soy suficiente para pasar el rato? -**_

 _ **Jajaja déjame-**_ _quitándose aquel brazo pesado y fuerte, descansando en su pecho mirando al techo-_ _ **la extraño Pain. -**_ _sintió los brazos de su amigo tomarlo por la espalda, cerrando sus ojos suspirando largamente-_ _ **no quiero perderla Pain… ¿estaré haciendo algo mal?**_

 _ **No estás haciendo nada mal-**_ _recostó su cabeza en su hombro apretándolo más contra sí, sintiendo el corazón de este palpitar, el suyo estaba igual, pero era por aquella rabia que siempre había latido al escuchar el nombre del menor dicho tan dulcemente por este, ese odio tan profundo-_ _ **siempre lo haz echo bien… eres el novio perfecto ¿! no tienes fe en ti mismo como hombre?!**_

 _ **No es eso… es que… estoy… asustado si no soy suficiente para ella-**_ _cada palabra hacia que el nivel de cordura en su cabeza decayera su rostro se veía cada vez más lúgubre y el deseo de romper su pacto consigo mismo se hacía más intenso-_

 _ **Nagato.**_

 _ **Pain. si hablaras con ella. podrías… ya sabes, convencerla de que-**_

 _ **Nagato. -**_

 _ **Vuelva y, hablemos más calmadamente ¿no lo cr-…? P-p-Pain…-**_ _su pupila se contrajo al ver como aquella lámpara de cerámica se precipitaba contra él, intentando cubrí su rostro pero era demasiado tarde, solo escucho el sonido de un largo pitido seguido de una rotura, el calor y algo húmedo a un lado de su cabeza, la mirada oscurecida temblorosa, se sentí mareado, intento levantarse como instinto, pero solo se fue de lado, escupió un poco de sangre ni siquiera sabía porque había escupido sangre, solo vio nuevamente hacia el techo, dándose cuenta de su respiración, el sonido que hacia al respirar, la suavidad de la alfombra… lo negro del piso, y el sonido de las botas de su atacante a un lado de su rostro, junto aquella sonrisa tierna que siempre le dedico desde que era pequeño_

 _ **p-por favor. Pain-**_ _intento suplicar, su cabeza estaba vendada ya no habían marcas de sangre en su lindo rostro as que aquella que había dejado en la sala, sus manos estaban atadas con gazas, mientras que sus ojos eran tapados por un antifaz negro de encaje rojo pero aun podía ver al no estar bien puestos, había visto como el mayor le desvestía y de paso le miraba con aquella cara de dese, asustándolo de sobre manera, ahora vestía un simple delantal, con una ropa interior pequeña, sus piernas eran separadas por una varilla de metal rota, que le evitaba juntarlas al estar atadas a los extremos-_ _ **m…m..me estas asustando-**_

 _ **te repetí… te repetí… te repetí tantas veces que cerraras la boca… de las mejores formas, de las maneras más eróticas, de las maneras más sutiles, pero siempre ¡siempre! Hablas de konan ¿no puedes cerrar el pico un maldito momento cariño? -**_ _dijo de forma un poco más brusca, pero al final de manera dulce tomando el mentón del menor tembloroso, dejando una larga lamida a lo que este solo aparto el rostro._

 _ **Eres… ¿eres homosexual? -**_ _dijo de forma atemorizada no quería hacerlo enojar otra vez-_ _ **¿Por qué haces esto? ¿¡que te hice?!**_

 _ **¡acostarte con una mocosa cuando quien te saco de calle fui yo! -**_ _aquel dulce agarre en su mentón ahora eran garras en su nuca tirando de su cabello mirándole iracundo hasta que su mirada se posó en aquella mejilla, intentando contener su ira, tragando grueso-_ _ **perdóname-**_ _susurro acariciando las vendas del lado del rostro lesionado, para que supiera a que se refería._

 _ **p-Pain… está bien… n-no le diré a nadie, e-eres mi amigo, pero, si tan solo me dejaras-**_

 _ **no estas entendiendo tu posición Nagato-**_ _respondió a su manera de negociar que le pareció demasiado tierna con un rostro de indiferencia y una larga sonrisa, acariciando aquellos cabellos rojos con dulzura que no era compatible con aquella actitud-_ _ **tú ya no eres mi amigo-**_ _sintió como se tensaba, arrodillándose a sus espaldas, besando su cuello lentamente-_ _ **eres mi amante-**_ _murmuro tomándolo por fin desde el hombro empujándolo hacia sí mismo tomando aquellos labios tan preciados por fin presos-_ _ **te amo…-**_ _murmuro aun cuando sus labios fueron perforados por sus dientes… ah… no importaba, se sentía bien, ese dolor se sentía bien._

 _ **¡no me gustan los hombres! -**_ _intento decirle con lagrimillas en sus ojos, alejando su rostro del suyo, sintiendo aquellas frías manos en sus mejillas, quedándose quieto al ver aquella mirada, no era amenazante, eran aquellos ojos tristes que solo vio una vez, pero ni siquiera cuando el mayor perdió a su familia lloro y ahí estaban, las lágrimas de Pain cayendo en la alfombra._

 _ **Lo se….-**_ _una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro, guiñando ambos ojos-_ _ **no eres gay, y tampoco me amas-**_ _su sonrisa ase extendió-_ _ **pero aun así… solo te amo, no hay otra explicación-**_ _su mano fue directo a su cuello, comenzado a apretarlo gradualmente este abría sus piernas completamente ajustándolas a la varilla, acariciando su cuerpo sobre aquel mandil-_ _ **mi fantasía… siempre fue el que cando lo hiciéramos-**_ _aprieta su cuello aún más sin escuchar las advertencias del menor sobre sentirse mareado-_ _ **fueras tu quien viniera a mi habitación con un lindo vestido, pensando que a mí me gustaban las mujeres-**_ _arieta más-_ _ **e intentaras seducirme haciéndote pasar por una chica, pero al final, te diría, que me gustas tal y como eres, seriamos unos salvajes-**_

 _ **p.a.-a-i…in-**_ _dejo de moverse de forma desesperada perdiendo gradualmente el brillo en sus ojos, la herida en su cabeza a había manchado nuevamente las vendas aun cuándo se suponía que sangrado se había detenido, sus ojos miraban hacia arriba, mientras que las venas estaban tornándose oscuras en su cuello-_ _ **…-**_ _el mayor le soltó, no, no era tarde, su pulso era poco, pero aún estaba, bastaron con los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, para devolver el liento, pero ya no se podía mover, seguía inerte mirando con distancia al mayor.-_ _ **Pain…**_

 _ **shh. -**_ _murió mientras lubricaba sus dedos acariciando la entrada del menor, comiéndolo con cariño-_ _ **dolerá un poco-**_

 _ **tanto… ¿me amas? -**_ _se sentía asqueroso la sensación de como estimulaban su única entrada-_ _ **si lo haces… déjame ir.**_

 _ **No es esa clase de amor-**_ _aclaro de forma tranquila, ya se esperaba aquel comentario-_ _ **mi amor es enfermo, no tiene ni una pisca de cordura, no hay forma de razonar, con el -**_ _le sonrió-_ _ **yo lo intente mucho antes de que comenzara a descarrilarse, pero nunca lo logre, mucho menos lo harás tu-**_ _termino aquella conversación y al parecer, el menor también lo capto de esa manera-_

 _ **Konan… ¿ella sabía esto? -**_ _el mayor, ni siquiera se inmuto, previo aquella pregunta-_ _ **sí, intento protegerte, pero, fue muy en vano, no, no le hice nada ¿cómo puedes creer eso de mí?**_

 _ **Me partiste una lámpara en la cabeza-**_ _aquello hizo callar al mayor, que solo descanso su pecho en el suyo, dejando que las gotas cayeran- p_ _ **erdóname…-**_ _susurro con el señor hacia arriba-_ _ **Nagato ¡nunca quise hacerte daño!**_

 _ **Pain…-**_ _le llamo, estaba asustado,, le tenía miedo a ese hombre, ese no era su Pain, pero que alternativa tenia, su mejor amigo había enloquecido y no había forma de hacerlo reaccionar, le hizo señas de que soltara sus manos y este entre su llanto lo había hecho, termino acariciando sus cabellos, sin atacarlo o este saldría peor y ya de por si se sentía extraño gracias al reciente estrangulamiento, estaba mareado, acaricio sus cabellos besando su frente, terminando por recostarse-_ _ **son incomodas… quítalas-**_ _murmuro refiriéndose a aquellas varillas en sus piernas, sorpréndenos por el cómo este obedecía sus órdenes-_ _ **llévame al hospital Pain… n-no me siento bien.**_

 _ **Estarás bien, solo fue un golpe, confía en tu amante-**_ _susurro mientras besaba su cuello cerca de su oreja, abriendo aquellas piernas colocándolas a cada lado de sus caderas-_

 _ **Pain. n-no me siento bien… es-**_ _sus palabras se cortaron, había sentido una punzada, un pinchazo agudo en la parte baja, pero estaba demasiado mareado, no podía percatar bien lo que ocurría, solo sabía que sus caderas se movían junto a las de mayor, todo era doloroso, pero no se percataba del propio dolor_

 _Oía las ordenes, aprieta más fuerte, eres tan estrecho, se siente bien, salta, más rápido, succióname más, y obedecía, seguía aquellas instrucciones pero no sentía el placer del que el mayor tanto se regocijaba entre sus piernas, vía la manchas de sangre caer al suelo y las cálidas pasar por los coagulo ya fríos de su cabeza, no había parado de sangrar, el mayor no lo dejaba desmayarse, decía que era peligroso, pero el ya no lo sabía, no entendía, no dolía, no sentía más que algo entrar y salir de forma cada vez más rápida, brusca._

 _Sus manos se aferraban al suelo, dejando que sus uñas rasgaran la alfombra, dejando escapar sonidos involuntarios, de intentos de gemidos, solo eran jadeos pidiendo aire, -_ _ **Pain… no puedo… r. respirar-**_ _nadie lo asfixiaba, sus brazos estaban en su espalda siendo tomadas por el mayor, la saliva corría por su mentón, el mayor estaba en el quinto cielo, el, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba._

 _Pudo sentir como algo se hinchaba en su interior, algo un líquido, ya no sabía si era caliente la sangre, y algo más espeso… seguido de algo líquido, miraba a un punto perdido de la pared, intentando alcanzarlo, solo era un punto, tal vez una macha, sintió el peso del joven caer en su espalda, y abrazarlo con dulzura, nunca se había puesto erecto, su miembro seguía flácido._

 _ **Te amo… Nagato…-**_ _murmuro este con una larga sonrisa, y lágrimas, seguramente eran felicidad, sus deseos se habían hecho realidad._

 _ **mmm…. Y- yo a ti Pain… también te amo-**_ _¿Por qué no? De igual forma, iba a morir._

 _Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente, en aquella casa vacía, Pain fue el único que abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se escucharon los gritos, las cosas romperse "no funciono" gritaba lleno de ira y dolor, se había inyectado a sí mismo, varios analgésicos, debía fallecer junto a su amado, termino por sudar aquello, no pensó en eso._

 _El dolor era increíble_

 _Las noches, tenían un único confort… el cuerpo del pequeño aún era usado, era lo único que podía hacerlo dormir, le limpiaba, le daba de comer, lo abrazaba, y le hacia su definición de amor, a un cuerpo que ya no se movía._

 _Finalmente, konan llego, finalmente konan tuvo el amor de Pain, un amor ficticio, el conservaba todo aquello que hubiera sido tocado por su amado Nagato._

 _Finalmente, Pain volvió a la cordura, logrando de esa forma perder la razón._

 _ **El nunca está aquí-**_ murmuro una ya adulta mujer de cabellos rojos, cortos, aunque ya comenzaban a verse las raíces naturales azules de sus cabellos- _**siempre está observando, esperando.**_

 _ **¿podría decirme que espera señorita? -**_ pregunto intentando parecer tranquilo un hombre maduro, con una bata blanca y una libreta en su mano- ¿ _ **señorita?**_

 _ **La espera escuchar los golpes del suelo-**_

 _ **¿disculpe? -**_ el hombre tomaba nota de los argumentos de aquella mujer, sobre su paciente, mirándola muy atento.

 _ **Cuando Nagato iba a abrazarlo… el corría y hacia mucho ruido con los talones en el suelo de madera, se colgaba de su cuello, y besaba su mejilla… el está esperando oír las misas pisadas otra vez-**_ _las lágrimas ya no salían, ya habían sido demasiadas, ya estaba tranquila, ya lo ayudaban, el estaría bien, eso siempre quiso creer aunque la odiara, aunque la destara._

 _ **Pero dijo usted que está consciente de que Nagato Uzumaki a fallecido…**_

 _ **Lo sabe por eso espera a que Nagato vuelva para llevárselo consigo-**_


End file.
